Runaway Trouble
by R.I.Peace
Summary: ATF AU: This is another story from my ACT series. Chris' adopted son Jesse runs away. Trouble ensues. See warnings posted inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own either Magnificent Seven or NCIS; they belong to someone else. No money exchanged hands. Reviews are welcomed in lieu of money. Please note I tread in dangerous waters as I have never posted a crossover before, so please have mercy on me. If the characters go out of character I take full responsibility. Again this is not beta'd and all mistakes are my own.

This has taken quite some time to write. You have no idea how many times I started and then stopped to only start all over again. Maybe this time I got it right. Maybe. This has been extremely difficult to write. This will also be WIP. I've tried many times and different ways to write this and always stopped. The plot bunny has many times disappeared down the proverbial hole and refused to make its presence known. Also my muse has joined the plot bunny with the disappearing act. I swear they've gone out to lunch and failed to invite me along. LOL

The italics are sometimes each character's thoughts while most times it will be a flashback. I know a lot of you don't like the jumping around thing, but this is how I write. Hint: Pay attention to the flashbacks they also tell a story.

WARNING: There might be disciplinary actions toward teenagers in this story. If you don't like by all means don't read. The subject of alcoholic drinking by minors will also be in this. I do not promote this in any way, shape, or form. Also the use of cuss words. If this offends anybody please don't read. I'm not forcing anyone. So if your curiosity gets the better of you, blame yourself, not me. You have been duly warned. Remember folks, this is a fictional story with fictional characters.

* * *

RUNAWAY TROUBLE

_Flashback_

_ It had been a typical Saturday night outside the safe house; he and a friend had been casually shooting the shit like they've always done. Until he drew a small bottle of 'courage' out of his inner jacket pocket._

_ His friend frowned watching as he chugged it on down. "Jess, don't you think it's time you got some help?"_

_ His first response came in the form of a glare soon followed by a warning of sort as he saw his friend's frown deepen. When the glare failed he then snapped, "When did you become the voice of reason?"_

_ The response he received was totally unexpected. "When you became a drunk."_

_ "Fuck you! I'm stressing!"_

_ The other countered, "No, you got a problem. Stressing is a small shot here and there at the appropriate time. This, mi amigo, is a problem." His wide-eyed gaze hinted toward the bottle now currently tucked back into its hiding place._

_ In some strange way, his conscious tried to reason it out, but the alcohol within reared its ugly head and he venomously spat. "You call yourself my friend! What bullshit is that? Friends stick by you no matter what!"_

_ "Believe it or not I am your friend!" The other couldn't help but shout. "Can't you see what this is doing to you? You're not the same person I know! And I'm not the only one who sees the change in you. The others see it too. Why are you so blind to your problems?"_

_ His attitude went from mildly irritated to full blown rage. "You know, I don't need this shit from you. I get enough from my old man!"_

_ "You can't shut out the voices of reason!"_

_ He turned away and shouted, "Watch me!" He then flung open the door to his truck and proceeded to climb in._

_ As the driver side door slammed his friend repeatedly shouted, "Come on man don't drive!"_

_ Too late the words fell on deaf ears as the truck engine roared to life. The gears shifted and soon the truck reversed. In a matter of minutes the tires hit the end of the gravel drive. The gravel flew as he recklessly threw that truck into drive. Purposefully leaving behind the one he once called friend. _

_End flashback_

A sound similar to a slamming door startled another. _What the hell? _A slight movement followed by a scream opened a pair of unfocused green eyes. Nothing prepared him for what lay before his eyes. A mangled mess of glass and metal. He shivered which elicited another scream for the pain seemed to intensify every nerve ending he owned. Fear shot through him along with a heaping amount of more pain as he tried to remember how he got to be in this predicament. As the panic tried to overwhelm him a strange but gentle voice intruded.

"Easy now. Help is on the way."

His own voice sounding strange to his ears, barely above a whisper answered, "What happened?"

The stranger replied, or at least he thought he did because he saw the man's mouth move, but no words came out. Something didn't feel right.

"Hey!" The kid's eyes began to involuntarily close of their own volition. "Stay with me kid!" _Damn it! _The man then breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the distant sound of sirens. _It's about time._

* * *

Denver, Colorado

Another man sat at his desk in an office trying to concentrate on the computer screen in front of him. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even hear the knock on the door or the door opening until a voice snapped him from his daze.

"Chris," The familiar voice began pausing long enough to gain his boss' undivided attention before finishing with, "We need to talk."

His best friend of many years lowered his tall, lanky frame into one of the chairs in front of Chris' desk. He first studied his friend's face to get a read on his emotions and what he saw unnerved him. Here sat a haunted man. Someone who hadn't slept well or not at all in the past several days. He wondered if some of the man's old habits were beginning to come into play.

Chris knew he was under close observation by Buck and decided to alleviate his friend's fears. "No Buck I haven't touched the bottle. In fact I can guarantee I won't considering the circumstances involved. Right now it's the furthest thing from my mind."

"Glad to hear that Chris."

"So I take it you have some news."

"Yeah and it ain't pretty."

"When is it ever?"

_Well here goes nothing. _"I've talked to Joe or uh Joe has talked to me."

Based on the way his friend began this conversation, Chris knew the news would not be good.

Buck then went onto explain everything Joe had told him. Flabbergasted by the information, Chris couldn't move for several minutes, even if he wanted to, after all he had heard. His son's past kept surprising him every step of the way. This new information concerned Chris. Not only did Jesse fight with him he also fought with three of his friends: Sly, Teddy and Joe. At least now he had some idea as to why.

"Now don't go blaming yourself."

Chris countered with, "Why shouldn't I? Looks like I pushed him over the edge once again."

"Chris…" Buck tried again.

"No Buck. I should have handled this differently."

"You didn't know. The kid certainly didn't want you to know."

"That's no excuse!" Chris' voice began to climb. "I should have seen the signs. Shit! I've gone through this myself." Recrimination began to show. "Why didn't I see the signs?"

"Perhaps he hid them better than you did. He had lots of practice."

"And friends who covered for him. I'm glad a few of them finally caved." Chris propped his elbows on his desk and interlaced his fingers contemplating his next move.

"You think it's time we tell the boys?"

A soft knock upon the door interrupted Chris' answer. "I think they know."

Sure enough the door opened and the rest of Team Seven entered the office. "Eavesdropping again boys?"

"Can hardly call it eavesdropping with all yer hollering." Tanner put forward. "I'm surprised Buck ain't deaf yet."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough. We know yer hurtin' Chris. We all are. We will find him."

"Can't find something that doesn't want to be found." The words rolled out of Chris' mouth before he could stop them.

Nathan then lost his cool. "That nonsense needs to stop! We as a team and a family have found lost souls, including yours for several years now. Just because…"

"He's dropped from sight doesn't mean he doesn't want to be found." Josiah picked up where Nathan had begun. "Jesse loves you."

"Part of me believes it's the other part that has doubts."

"You, my friend, are the last one I thought would lose faith. Tell me it isn't so." Ezra watched as Chris drew a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "He needs you now more than ever and you know it." The undercover agent too released a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. "Believe it or not, you are an inspiration to us newly minted parents when the tribulations of teenage life become, well, exasperating. There I said it." Ezra proudly stated.

Chris barked, "Inspiration! You at least have Inez and Vin has Maria to help through those tribulations. Me, I'm pretty much alone on this."

Their youngest agent added. "Chris, you're forgetting you have all of us."

The truth of that one statement hit home. "Thanks J.D." Chris sincerely answered. "I've got to quit feeling sorry for myself. Thanks guys."

Then after a moment of silent they could see the old familiar gleam in his eyes as he quickly shifted moods. "Okay, enough of the pity party." The team as a whole smirked thankful to see their team leader and friend back to his old self again. "J.D., I want you to put an APB out and list Jesse as a runaway. Ezra see if any of your CI's have any valuable information, Vin, Buck, you two get the gang together and get them thinking on anything that might be useful in finding him. Josiah, see if any of the local churches or centers have had any contact with him in the past few days. Nathan, check the local hospitals and the uh…" Chris couldn't say the word, but Nathan understood and as he past him he clapped him on back. Recomposing himself he then added, "Time for me to talk with the Director."

* * *

Several days ago - somewhere on the outskirts of Arlington, Virginia

Voices faded in and out. Metal screeched in protest while the sound of glass shattered behind him. The enshrouding fog like haziness of his mind finally gave way and reality met his green-eyed gaze once again.

He tried to move and again alerted others to his presence this time with a groan. "You're back!" A weary but satisfied voice proclaimed. "Hey, we need a collar over here!"

_A what? Where the hell am I?_

"Okay kid, hold still, we need to get this neck brace on you?"

"Why? What happened?" _What the hell? Is that my voice? Why is it so raspy? Will someone tell me what the hell is going on? _His train of thought momentarily interrupted by the sound of metal protesting. His eyes must have betrayed his fears for another voice tried to soothe him.

"Try to relax. They will have you out soon. You need to keep still."

He replied, "I'll try."

Once the emergency response personnel opened the car like a tin can they were able to extricate the passenger and placed him upon a backboard. The driver however was already classified as a DOA.

The stranger who had stayed with the kid offering encouraging words throughout the entire extrication procedure stayed close even as they loaded him into the ambulance. Satisfied that the kid was in good hands the man turned to leave until he heard the kid's pleading voice, "Don't go. Stay."

Without too much thought he acquiesced to the teen's request. One of the paramedics nodded knowing who this man was and waited until he stepped aboard before the ambulance took off for MedStar.

Three agents, a Medical Examiner and an assistant arrived at the crime scene duly noting that their agent in charge was not present.

"Wonder where Gibbs is?"

"Perhaps his favorite coffee shop burned to the ground?"

"Anthony what a horrid thing to say." The chastisement came from none other than Dr. Mallard a/k/a Ducky.

"I was joking. But the question still remains, where is he?" DiNozzo's phone rang as if on cue. "DiNozzo. Yes, Director. Uh huh, okay." The Director supplied the answer. As soon as the call ended Tony informed everyone else. "Gibbs has already been here and gone. Director Vance mentioned there was a passenger, a teenager who survived. Gibbs is at MedStar."

Ducky quietly commented, "Dear God, someone survived that?" They all turned to look at the remains of the vehicle.

* * *

MedStar – Washington, DC

How many times had he sat and waited at a hospital? Too many to count. As he glanced at his watch he wondered how his team was doing. It had been several hours since they had brought the kid in. Why was he here? He should be with his team. Something about that boy's eyes struck a nerve. That lost terror stricken look the kid shot him pulled at his heartstrings once again. Yep, again a sucker for a kid in need – no matter what age they happened to be. Gibbs slowly shook his head at that thought.

His team knew where he was although waiting to be updated on the kid's status and what his team discovered ground on his nerves. He drank down the last of the coffee with a slight grimace. Hospital coffee never sat well with him.

A doctor in blue scrubs approached him. "Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Greg Howard. The teenager you brought in did he give you a name?"

Gibbs answered, "No."

"I was afraid of that. I'm reluctant to give out any details pertaining to my patient, however I'm making an exception since I've learned the driver did not survive the crash. Any possibility the driver was related to the survivor?"

"Not sure. It's being investigated as we speak."

"Point taken. My patient has failed to give me his name and I believe it is due to the head trauma he obtained from the accident."

"Are you telling me the kid has amnesia, Doc?"

"I'm afraid so."

"There's more, isn't there?"

The attending doctor nodded in the affirmative. This is where Gibbs' gut kicked into overdrive. Whatever the news it more than likely wasn't good.

"Upon a more thorough examination I found…"

* * *

NCIS – Washington, DC

"Ah, Tony, I was half expecting Jethro. Don't tell me he is still at the hospital?"

"Yes he is and I'm just about to go and pick him up. Got anything on our victim yet?" Tony wanted to have some sort of information before he met up with his boss. Coming in empty handed would not bode well for him or the team.

"Like I said at the scene, this man was shot elsewhere and that accident was made to well look like an accident."

"And the gun Palmer found in the car?"

"Sent it up to Abby along with the fragment I dug out of his chest."

"Is it possible that the Captain's passenger wasn't another victim but instead the trigger man?"

"Always a possibility Anthony, only time will tell."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Well, should I continue or stop while I'm ahead? Then again I may continue whether y'all like it or not. Leave a message.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own either Magnificent Seven or NCIS; they belong to someone else. No money exchanged hands. Reviews are welcomed in lieu of money. Please note I tread in dangerous waters as I have never posted a crossover before, so please have mercy on me. If the characters go out of character I take full responsibility. Again this is not beta'd and all mistakes are my own.

This chapter is longer. I will post when I can. I have stepped outside of my comfort zone and returned to school part-time to finish a degree and possibly go further with it. So please bear with me.

Also, all reviews are appreciated. If I don't answer I apologize, but know this I do read them.

The italics are sometimes each character's thoughts while most times it will be a flashback. I know a lot of you don't like the jumping around thing, but this is how I write. Hint: Pay attention to the flashbacks they also tell a story.

WARNING: There might be disciplinary actions toward teenagers in this story. If you don't like by all means don't read. The subject of alcoholic drinking by minors will also be in this. I do not promote this in any way, shape, or form. Also the use of cuss words. If this offends anybody please don't read. I'm not forcing anyone. So if your curiosity gets the better of you, blame yourself, not me. You have been duly warned. Remember folks, this is a fictional story with fictional characters.

CHAPTER 2

Denver, Colorado

He had no idea how many stubs littered the ground where he stood. Actually he didn't care even when one of his amigos pointed out the oh so obvious.

"Hey anything from Ace?"

The other boy's answer came in an extremely long drag upon the cigarette currently hanging from his mouth.

"Dang Joe, exhale already!"

The other purposely blew the offending smoke in his friend's face causing the other to cough. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No I haven't heard from him. Not since Saturday night." And what a night that had been. Thinking about it made his gut twist into knots.

"Why do you even smoke those things? Maybe if you'd quit Jesse would…" Josh didn't get to finish his sentence because Joe had grabbed him by the front of his shirt and glared directly into his eyes.

"You don't know shit! Jesse's problem ain't that simple and you know it. Pretending otherwise can get you into worse trouble." Joe didn't mean to fly off the handle but the stress of not knowing had gotten to him.

Josh tried to fix his shirt as he apologized, "I know. Sorry man."

"Fighting amongst ourselves ain't the answer." Sly called out to them. Then in a quieter voice, "Joe, is he really gone?"

"Looks that way," Joe took another drag upon his cigarette trying hard to forget their last conversation.

* * *

Medstar – Washington, DC

The doctor's report on the teen put Jethro in a foul mood. The report described the head trauma, however it also contained an assortment of other injuries new and old that may or may not have some bearing on this case. He immediately told the doctor to e-mail the results to Dr. Mallard at NCIS. In between Tony had called and said he was on his way. Meanwhile he continued to keep a silent watch over the teen currently lying on the hospital bed in front of him.

Jethro glanced again at his watch wondering where in the hell his Senior Field Agent had gotten to, it was way past the appointed time. His train of thought led him to the obvious conclusion. Must be something to do with their current case. At least it better be the reason. Jethro's thoughts were abruptly disrupted by a disturbance from the bed in front of him.

The kid's eyelids fluttered and his hands twitched. Looks as if the kid might be in the throes of an REM. However, as the minutes flew by it was clear the kid was in a bit of distress by whatever was going on.

_Flashback_

_ He stared out his bedroom window seeing nothing of the slowly darkening landscape set before him. The sights he saw were the memories he created not so very long ago. History had repeated itself much to his dismay. His emotional pain certainly outweighed the physical reminder. Egged on by his inner turmoil he made his final decision. Once committed there was no turning back. Convinced by his current way of thinking and shamed by his recent actions he put his plan into action. No longer would he hurt anyone again. _

_ Self-doubt and pity ruled. Friends and family no longer existed. A determination born from sadness and anger drove him onward. He opened his desk drawer, found the envelope taped to the side containing his duplicate license and keys to his truck. The extra cell phone he had stashed behind the desk now fully charged. Chris had confiscated everything else after their showdown. Hands shook as he tried ever so hard to write that letter. He kept telling himself it was for the best or at least best for everyone to just forget him. He packed very little. Satisfied with what he had he quietly opened the window and crept out into the night. Chris could breathe easier now he told himself; no longer would he taint the man's life with his disrespectful tendencies._

_ You sure did it this time Ryder._

_End flashback_

Jethro did his best to calm the kid. It upset him to see the kid in such a state as this and he tried to verbally soothe whatever tormented the kid's mind. His reward for his success was a startlingly pair of unfocused green eyes staring back at him.

Whatever jolted him quickly faded. He tried desperately to hold onto it. Nothing made sense to him. Finally reality of some sort set in as he continued to get his breathing under some sort of control. Only to be hit with an overwhelming out of control urge to run forced him to abruptly sit up. As his head dizzily swam with a heaping helping bout of nausea thrown in for emphasis he slowly guided himself back to his original position upon the bed.

"Too early to be moving that fast, don't you think?"

His eyes widened to discover he wasn't alone. "Who are you?" He managed to say trying to stop the room from tilting.

"Agent Jethro Gibbs, NCIS." The man even showed him his badge.

"If you want to keep that thing clean get it out of my face. Oh god, I'm going to be sick." Sure enough the heaves hit with brutal force.

Gibbs swiftly grabbed something and placed it under the boy's chin allowing him to expel whatever came up. Jethro even cleaned the kid up after that nasty sort of business finally left. "Want me to get the doctor?" With a slight nod from the kid, Gibbs pressed the button for assistance.

The doctor once again examined their John Doe again. A general consensus was met. Meaning one more night wouldn't hurt. The doctor explained this to his patient while Agent Gibbs hovered nearby.

As the doctor exited the room, a soft tap upon the door marked the entrance of one Tony DiNozzo. "Did you get lost on your way here?" Gibbs growled.

"Sorry boss. Had a last minute discussion with Ducky and well, you know, how that sometimes goes?"

Yeah, Gibbs certainly knew. A ten minute conversation could rapidly turn into an hour if Ducky was allowed to get off subject. "Did you bring it?"

"Of course!" _Who does he think I am – a first year probie? _From the look he got from the boss man he best start doing his job.

A slight amount of impatience and irritation could be heard in Gibbs' tone with just one name. "DiNozzo."

Tony almost dropped the AFIS (Automated Fingerprint Identification System) from his inner jacket pocket when Gibbs' commanding voice startled him. He glanced sheepishly in return.

Gibbs caught the kid staring wide-eyed at them figuring it was time for introductions. "Kid meet Agent DiNozzo."

"What kind of name is DiNozzo?"

"It's my name." Tony dryly replied. _Great, kid with attitude. Where's McGeek when you need him._ "Maybe you should do the honors, boss."

"What is that thing?"

Tony held it out to the kid. "Since you can't remember who you are we thought we would try to help you out. This handy little instrument matches fingerprints. If you have ever been fingerprinted for whatever reason your information would be in this database."

"Will it hurt?"

Chuckling a little Tony replied, "No. Are you game?"

"Sure. What do I have to lose?"

While Tony got acquainted with the kid, Gibbs got a phone call and excused himself from the room.

"What do you have for me, Ducky?"

"Has Anthony arrived?"

"He's taking the kid's fingerprints. I take it you got Dr. Howard's report."

"Indeed I did. I find it hard to believe one so young has that many scars upon his person."

"What do you make of the one below his ribcage?"

"Fairly recent, possibly a few months ago. I would like to conduct my own examination once he is released."

"I can arrange that. Looks like they will keep him one more night for observation."

"Dizzy spells?"

"Yes and nausea."

"Quite typical with head trauma."

Jethro could almost hear the ME's hesitation. "Spit it out Ducky."

"Anthony came up with a very good question. What if that boy is not a victim?"

He, too, had not dismissed that same notion. "We'll deal with it when and if it becomes necessary."

"I'm only saying this to protect you Jethro."

"I know Duck. I know. First things first. We need to ID him." Without saying anything further Gibbs ended the call.

Ducky wanted to say more, but found that the call had ended. "I hate when he does that."

Upon his return to the room, he could plainly see that DiNozzo did not have good news. "No dice."

"What does that mean?" The kid asked.

"It means you're not in the data banks."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes and no." Gibbs answered.

Agent DiNozzo elaborated when Gibbs didn't. "Yes means you probably were never fingerprinted before and the no means we still don't have a clue as to your identity."

Disappointment showed as the teen answered, "Oh."

Gibbs tried a different angle. "Before you knew I was in the room, you looked as if you were dreaming, can you remember any of it?"

The kid thought a little, then frowned. "No…But does a feeling count?"

"It might."

"I felt scared and…" His voice trailed off. He wasn't sure if he should say it or not.

"It's okay. Take it slow. It may be nothing and then again it may help."

He nodded once. "I wanted to get away…I mean like run."

A brief glance was exchanged between the two men. Gibbs then asked, "How about this, whenever you remember or even feel something you tell me. No matter how unimportant you think it is, you tell me. Does that work for you?"

"I guess."

"My team and I are here to help." Gibbs tried to sound reassuring.

"I thought you were looking for answers." The kid said.

_Smart little shit even with memory loss. _Tony decided then and there.

Gibbs answered, "We are." Before he could say anything else a nurse came in to check the kid's vitals. "Okay, you get some rest and listen to the nurses and the doctors. I need to discuss some things with Agent DiNozzo."

Nothing prepared them for what came next.

_Flashback _

_ "I think it's time we discussed what happened."_

_ From a seated position upon the bed he glanced quickly up at the man who stood in the doorway arms folded across his chest and an impassive face._

_ His feelings were the opposite. A turbulent sense of chaos which engulfed his entire being. He knew what was to come and a small part of him agreed he deserved it. However, another emotion overshadowed the first. Anger._

_ He listened with half an ear to what the man said. Picking out only the words that incensed the greater emotion until he finally had enough._

_ To his ear, questions became accusations and his answers were thrown back with belligerence and defiance. Voices rose in decibels. _

_Until the unthinkable occurred…_

_A loud crack silenced all._

_End Flashback_

"Boss?"

Gibbs caught hold of the teen keeping him on the bed preventing him from trying to get off. A small struggle ensued until the nurse in the room managed to sedate the teenager.

"That was close." Tony stated. "What do you think that was about?"

"I don't know." Gibbs said mildly winded.

The nurse who stood wide eyed surprised by the previous events stated, "I'll get the doctor."

* * *

Denver, Colorado

On that same day Team Seven, the Black Marauders, and Director Travis met at Chris' ranch to discuss the situation in its entirety. Both sides were hurting because of Jesse's abrupt disappearance. No matter how they all felt they needed to get to the heart of it and soon otherwise both groups might be permanently effected for life.

The Black Marauders knew they needed to cooperate with the adults, since no further communication came from their lost leader. However when things were out of their control they continued to rely on their one and only defense: attitude. This in born self-defense mechanism of theirs came out repeatedly throughout this meeting.

"You want to go over that with us one more time." Chris said trying to keep the frustration he felt at bay.

"Why, didn't you hear it the first time?"

"Joe…" Buck warned.

The gang as a whole felt vulnerable and lashed out without thinking. "Sorry."

"You may not believe, but we do understand." Josiah reassured the six boys seated among them. "We are as frustrated as you are."

"I know…It's just we've been through this how many times? I mean what's the point of going over it again. It's not going to change anything."

"You don't know that. It might."

Unconvinced Joe ticked off each point he and the gang already knew. "We're all in agreement that he's gone, off the grid. Also, he doesn't answer his phone." His voice rose on the next point. "Worse than that it immediately goes to voicemail and soon his voicemail box will be full with messages from all of us."

Josiah's well placed interruption gave Joe a chance to calm down. "Think about this for a moment. When he's gone off grid, has his voicemail ever gotten full?"

Joe thought a bit on this. "No, why? What are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at is, yes, Jesse did runaway. However, what you've pointed out is that he's done this before, but it sounds like he used to check his messages. This time it sounds like he's not checking them. There might be a possibility he could be in trouble."

"Hey when he disappears he's the one calling the shots. No one else. Maybe he's finished with all of us."

Nathan caught Josiah's way of thinking. "Doesn't anyone else find it strange that no one has seen a glimpse of him, since the APB went out? Not one lead."

Joe unrelenting replied, "Not to me. If he wants to be found he'd do it. When he disappears he's gone."

"His truck has also vanished without a trace."

"Probably dumped it somewhere." Joe tonelessly countered refusing to meet Chris' eyes after that particular statement. He didn't mention that it probably was hidden or the plates might have changed. _No use getting into that sort of discussion._

Buck emphasized, "You know Joe he does have a point."

Yeah deep down he knew something was amiss. His best bud would eventually go through those phone messages and texts. If he was that pissed off he would at least delete them. He too was very much afraid that there were extenuating circumstances involved. The worst thing was he couldn't feel him, that weird connection was gone. Both Larabee and Tanner locked gazes with Joe.

"You're feeling it, too."

With great reluctance Joe replied. "More like not feeling it."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I guess I didn't want to admit it. Too soon maybe?"

"It's been two weeks!" Chris heatedly argued.

"Easy cowboy, this is rough on him, too." Vin glanced around at the ragtag bunch. "You want to tell them or do you want me to?"

"Go ahead."

"The Director has generously given us some time to work on this. However, if we don't come up with any sort of lead in that amount of time…" Vin purposely didn't say more because he was sure the others would understand.

"So are you saying this generous amount also has a time restraint?" Josh said while the rest of his friends sat with stunned expressions fixed upon their faces.

"You got it. So, is there anything else we might want to know?"

To one gang member's disbelief Teddy boldly stated, "I believe some inquiring minds would like to know what happened between Sly and Jesse."

In an unusually quiet voice Sly tentatively replied, "Didn't we cover that?"

"Maybe you boys did, but this is certainly the first time we're hearing about it." Ezra leaned forward.

_Shit! _

"Alright, it was over something stupid."

The barn grew quiet. The only noises heard were the faint snuffling sounds from the horses. "It probably didn't seem stupid at the time."

"No."

"Why don't you elaborate?"

"Sly." The Director prompted.

"Okay!" An eyebrow raised in warning from his Dad told Sly he better change his tone. "Sorry. It revolved around his leaving the gang. I admit it was selfish on my part, but hell he's been the leader for so long. I mean it wouldn't be the same without him. I thought…Well…" He began to recap what had transpired between Jesse and him.

_Sly's Flashback_

_ "You've been acting strange lately? What gives?"_

_ "Nothing." Jess had tried to shake his shadow but Sly kept pace with him. "Damn it Sly, leave me alone."_

_ "No! Come on Jess, what's with ya?"_

_ His friend suddenly stopped. "What's with me? What's with you? Why the hell are you botherin' me? Can't I walk to my truck without you tagging along?"_

_ "You've been avoiding me all week! I'm not leaving until you tell me!"_

_ "I think you already know, so why should I waste my breath on an explanation."_

_ "It's true?"_

_ "Yeah, it's true." Jesse said as he reached his truck in the school parking lot. He then got in leaving Sly to stew on the sidewalk. _

_ As soon as Jesse pulled away Sly got in his car and chased after him. A little ways down an old dirt road is where he forced Jesse off the road. The old battered truck came to a screeching halt. Jesse wasted no time getting out._

_ "What the hell is your problem?"_

_ Climbing out of his beater, Sly said, "You are my problem! You think you can just walk away without giving me a reason why?"_

_ "You want a reason…Try this for a reason!" _

_ Jesse swung first knocking Sly to the ground. However he didn't stay there long. He lunged and took Jesse down by his knees and the two duked it out right there on the side of the road. _

_End flashback_

"That's what you fought over!" Todd shouted to Sly towering over him. "You just couldn't leave it alone! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Worried that the two might come to blows, Nathan got between the two boys. "Calm down. We need to stay focused. Our main objective here is to find him and bring him home." He purposely looked at each of them daring them to contradict him.

"I agree. We can't change the past, but the future holds possibilities." J.D. bravely added. "I know we haven't had much luck with our resources, but I for one am not ready to give up."

"So what do you suggest, J.D.?" Buck offered.

"I think we need to work closer together, combine our strengths, and possibly accomplish something."

"Good idea."

A couple of hours later and in between some chores, J.D. and Teddy made good on the young agent's idea. They compared some notes they each had, and began to take it further. Teddy quietly berated himself for not checking Jesse's GPS sooner. To his dismay and disbelief he found it no longer active, however with his skills he pulled the last location which shocked the hell out of him. He made a quick note before a somewhat rash and crazy idea formed and without further thought went with it.

Teddy with a slight crease to his forehead paused his search and said. "J.D., I think I found something…Will you take a look at this? I'm not quite sure what it is. It looks rather strange to me. What do you think?"

Before he looked at the laptop screen J.D. wiped some excess sweat from his brow. "Let me see. Huh, what in the hell is that? Scoot over." The hay bale he sat upon was large enough to accommodate two people. He again wiped more sweat off his face as he continued to peer at the screen. A couple of expletives soon followed, "Shit! Shit! How could I have missed that?"

Chris and Director Travis who so happened by at that precise moment heard J.D.'s mutterings and cussing. From past experience they both knew something major had to occur to get J.D. to this particular state. They hurried over to see what set him off. A bewildered Chris asked, "J.D. what's the matter?"

The younger agent continued to swear oblivious to those who stood near him. The Director stood transfixed by the sight before him, while Chris tried to calm down the younger man. "J.D. Whoa. Take a breath." He continuously repeated until he saw J.D. gulp some air even though the exasperation and frustration remained. "Start from the beginning."

"Someone hacked into our computer system. If Teddy here hadn't been curious we might have overlooked it for an even longer period of time. I don't know how they did it. All of my security and firewalls have failed. I…I…Damn!"

"Stop being so hard on yourself J.D. No system is completely hack-proof."

"I tried to tell him that." Teddy stated.

Oren who had been quietly standing by then asked the teenager point blank, "What grabbed your curiosity?"

"I wanted to look at Jesse's file again."

"Again?" They all watched as Teddy's face flushed pink. "How many times have you hacked into our system?"

"Uh…" _Shit! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. The guys will never let me live this one down. _"Uh, not too many times and only when necessary." _Nice one dweeb._

J.D. threw his hands up into the air. "Perfect, outsmarted by a teenager! Can this day get any worse?"

Chris had about enough of J.D.'s antics. "J.D.!"

"Sorry, Chris."

Oren then said to Teddy, "Well, young man we're waiting."

_Calm as a cucumber. How do they work for this guy? _"I thought I might get a clue from his file as to maybe which way he ran."

"Those files are confidential. Not to mention hacking into a government agency's computer is illegal." The condescending tone implied by the Director achieved its goal. Teddy at least looked remorseful.

"It's not like I would capitalize on any of that information. Shit, I was just trying to help. I'm sure you guys have hacked your way into other computers when necessary." With smug satisfaction he watched as J.D. blushed.

"That's different! We were doing our job to prevent illegal activities."

Teddy was far from convinced. _Sure – do as I say, not as I do._

The Director turned away from the others to try and contain his smile. _Damn kid is too smart for his own good_. "Let's get back on topic here."

"And don't think this is forgotten," Chris reiterated. "I will be having a talk with Ezra about this."

_Yay me. I can kiss my computer goodbye for at least a week._

"So what did you find?"

J.D. nodded giving Teddy the go ahead. "Well, when I looked for his file I didn't find anything."

"Do you mean in his file?"

"No. The file itself was gone."

"Deleted?"

"Well at first that is what I thought. Then I checked some other records and I swear I couldn't find one damn thing to show that Jesse existed. I told J.D. and he even tried a few tricks to see if anything would come up; our collective efforts, a big fat zero."

J.D. blurted, "I thought the world had ended."

"Yeah, you carried on and on and on, until they came by."

"Okay we got the picture. I believe there is more to this."

"Sure is. It got me thinking that maybe just maybe there was something more. So I dug a little deeper and…"

J.D. again interjected, "Bingo! Somebody hid all of Jesse's information it was like…"

"Whose story is this?" Teddy interrupted while glaring at J.D. "Like someone was buying some time. You know like delaying us."

"Giving them a chance to make tracks; great. Any idea who might have given us the slip?"

"Nothing yet, I can't trace the signal it just disappears. Probably used something that eventually got thrown away. Sorry Chris."

"You did well; at least you discovered something that might have gone unnoticed. It's a start."

Teddy then muttered, "There's more."

"What do you mean there's more? What else did you get into?"

"Well you see…"

* * *

NCIS

Before he entered the lab he could only hear the deafening music throbbing behind the closed door. Twice he called her name, yet it wasn't the music interfering with her response. Her complete focus on a particular machine kept her from hearing him. A continuous beeping sound caught her attention and Gibbs presence yet again startled her.

"Gibbs!" She squeaked. "You need to warn me when you arrive." She hurried over to the other machine. Quickly writing down the results.

"I did. Twice even."

"What?"

"Abby!"

"Oh!" The forensic scientist lowered the decibels via remote. "Sorry."

"Find anything?"

"Well," Her voice betrayed her disappointment.

"What is it?"

"I found matching powder residue on his jacket sleeve."

"You sound like you don't believe it."

"I agree with Ducky. The trajectory is all wrong. There is no way that kid shot our captain. It makes no sense." Gibbs saw how she worked herself into a neurotic frenzy. "I also discovered that the bullet fragment does not match the gun we found."

She proceeded to show Gibbs how she came to these conclusions. "In retrospect, I'd say someone went to a lot of trouble to make this look like the kid shot the Captain, which then caused the vehicle to leave the roadway and roll several times. The rolled vehicle would explain the kid's head injury."

"An intricate set-up."

"That's what it is. Make us do all this work to prove the kid's innocence while the bad guy gets away. Basically stalling for time."

"And the kid's amnesia?"

"An unexpected bonus."

"Nice work Abs." He then handed her the CafPow and gave her cheek a small peck.

She in turn smiled watching Gibbs leave her lab; happy again to have given her best.

He came off the elevator and approached his team. They were gabbing as usual. He could hear Tony giving Tim a hard time while Ziva defended the other. He startled them all when he asked, "What have you got?"

Tony immediately brought the photo of their deceased Navy Seal up onto the plasma screen. "Captain Tyler Harris, died from a single shot to the chest. His CO, a Rodger Hampton, stated that Harris had a list of some unsavory CIA agents, but so far that list is missing."

"It wasn't in his laptop?"

McGee answered, "Abby is still checking on that. The files are extremely encrypted and…"

"And as soon as we are done here you will help her with that."

"Sure thing boss."

"What else?"

McGee zoned out for a moment as he became engrossed with something on his computer screen. "Well that's odd."

"What's odd McSherlock?"

"I swear this wasn't here when I checked it last."

"What wasn't?"

McGee sensed Gibbs frustration building. "This APB issued by the ATF. I think I found who our John Doe is."

Bring it up on the plasma, McGee."

A photo of their John Doe was plastered across the screen. "It says his name is Jesse Larabee. He's sixteen years old, attends Westville High School in Denver, Colorado. It also lists him as a runaway."

"Sounds like things weren't all that kosher at home." Tony added.

"It's a possibility. Right now it's more than we had."

"Got something here boss." Being a former Baltimore Detective it didn't take Tony long to find some other information on this teenager.

Gibbs nodded and made his way over to Tony's desk. "Our victim has a rap sheet with the Denver PD and whoa I did not expect that."

"Get it on up there."

"Right."

"Well that's interesting." McGee commented.

They were now looking at a mug shot of the teenager courtesy of the Denver Police Department. "He's the leader of a street gang known as the Black Marauders. His alias is Ace." Tony then muttered, "Huh, that's surprising."

"What is?" McGee questioned.

"He's only been in Juvie once."

Ziva asked, "What's this juvie you speak of?"

"Juvenile Hall. It's a place where underage offenders go to when they're found guilty of a crime. Looks like he and some others were convicted of grand theft auto. A little joyriding in a vehicle that doesn't belong to you will get you there."

"One more thing boss. It lists his name as Jesse Ryder on the police report. Somewhere along the way it changed to Jesse Larabee."

"So it does. Well we have our work cut out for us. See what else you can dig up on the kid. I want an explanation as to why he's so far from home. I'm going to talk with the Director maybe he can rattle a few cages over at the ATF.

"McGee go help Abby. We need to know what is on that laptop."

* * *

Medstar – Washington, DC

_Flashback_

_ "What's up amigo?"_

_ "I don't know. I swear sometimes I can't do anything right in that man's eyes."_

_ "Are you sure it's him and not you?"_

_ An extremely annoyed pair of green eyes studied the pair of brown ones sitting next to him. "What do you mean by that?"_

_ "Maybe you're changing and you're placing the blame on him."_

_ "How do you see me changing?"_

_ "Maybe it's time to bury the past, move on so to speak, to better things. I don't know."_

_ "So you can become leader?"_

_ The other individual turned angrily facing him. "No, I will always have your back. I don't want to be the leader. All I'm saying is maybe it's time to do it. Quit blaming him for what your heart is trying to tell you."_

_ Both boys remained silent as they leaned against the windshield of the car. "What if I make the wrong choice?"_

_ "Amigo," The other began._

_ "Don't say it, man, I know. The others will think I've been influenced."_

_ "The others be damned. Do what's best for you not anybody else, including the old man. If you don't I'm afraid you'll hit a bad row. We both know that wouldn't be good. Look at what happened…"_

_ "I get it. I don't want to think about that. No matter what happens you'll be there for me, right?"_

_ "Always amigo." The two clasped wrists bonded in a way that not even they could explain._

_End Flashback_

He slowly opened his eyes to find that it was dark again. His head felt foggy and the inside of his mouth was dry. _What the hell happened and where are those two agents? _The first thing he noticed was how dark the room had become and then he noticed something else. The silhouette of a person hovered at the foot of his bed. _Maybe it's another doctor or hospital personnel._

The person softly snickered derisively. "Don't bother pretending I can tell you're awake."

"Who are you?"

The stranger didn't immediately answer him and when he did he didn't answer his question. "I'm glad to see you survived your little ordeal."

"What's it to you? Who the hell are you?" _Keep him talking_ he told himself as his right hand slowly inched toward the call button.

"I see you haven't lost that attitude of yours; same as your father, two peas in a pod. Someday soon that attitude will get you in a heap of trouble. Too bad I can't deal with it now as I would like.

"Amazing how two people, not related by blood, can be the biggest pain in the asses I have ever come across."

He fought the terror slowly building within when the man put down the clipboard and approached him from the left side of the bed. _Almost there_, he thought trying to gage the distance while he kept an eye on this stranger. He yelped when the man's hand grabbed his right hand centimeters from the button and covered his mouth with the other.

The stranger's hot breath fell across his victim's face as he whispered, "Not yet you don't there will be plenty of time after I leave. You may not remember me now, but I'm almost positive you will remember soon. When you do, keep this in mind. This is only the beginning. Mark my words. When we meet again you and your SOB of a father will suffer like you've never suffered before. To see you two powerless will make me happy.

"Now I am going to leave. Once I close that door, feel free to yell all you want." A dark, humorless form of mirth accompanied the stranger's taunt.

He kept his eyes shut even after he heard the door to the room open and then shut. He pressed the call button near his bed and didn't open his eyes until he heard the familiar footsteps of the hospital staff come in. She asked him a question and when she didn't get an answer it was then that she noticed her patient extremely rigid, tense with fear. When she finally coaxed him into opening his eyes she saw the stark terror radiating from their depths. Quickly she took action. First she calmed her patient down, and had him answer some questions. The information she received had her alerting security who in turn notified the proper authorities and NCIS.

Not long after Medstar's security contacted him, Gibbs and his team arrived shortly thereafter. Upon their arrival they were informed that Jesse had been relocated to another room with an armed guard stationed outside the door. Gibbs' gut churned. He definitely knew this case was far more than what it had originally appeared to be. They made their way to the original room and there Gibbs directed his team. "Ziva, dust for prints. McGee, see if any of the staff might have seen anyone on this floor or near the kid's room. DiNozzo talk to security."

In the meantime Gibbs tracked down the attending doctor. "I need to know if he is capable of leaving this hospital."

"Let me do a quick exam and give you my report once I'm through."

Gibbs phone rang and he nodded his approval. "Director. Yes I'm seeing to that now. I'd prefer taking him to the usual place. I understand. I'll talk to you later."

Not too long after the doctor released the teen into Jethro's custody with strict instructions that if he experienced anything out of the ordinary to get Jesse back to emergency. Jethro understood and conveyed that to the doctor.

After he gained entrance to the room the first thing he noticed was how tense the teen seemed to be. Once the kid recognized who had come in his body immediately relaxed somewhat. "Sounds like you had a rough morning. Want to tell me about it?"

The teen countered, "Doc said you had some good news to tell me."

"First things first. I want your take on what occurred."

The kid momentarily scowled, then resigned himself to talk about the prior events. "Fine. Some terrifying idiot…"

"Man or woman."

"Man. I think he knew me, but I sure as hell don't know him except…I don't know."

"Go slow. Take your time." Gibbs reassured.

"I…I thought he was going to harm me…I don't know…He sa…"

"It's all right. Take a deep breath exhale slowly…There now, feel better."

The kid gave him an irritated look. "No."

"What did he say to you?"

"He said…" The kid took a deep breath and slowly exhaled twice before he could get the words out into the open. "He said when we met again that he'd make me and my father suffer."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"No, it was dark, but if I heard his voice again I'd know it."

"What else did he say?"

"Said something like I met him before."

"Do you think that's possible?"

"Maybe, I don't know." Then the teen asked. "So, what is the good news?"

"We know who you are."

"So who am I?"

"Jesse Larabee, age sixteen. Any of this sound familiar like?"

"No. Damn I hate this."

The door swung open and Ziva entered. "Who is she?"

"Jesse Larabee meet Agent David."

"Dang! Are all your female agents this good looking?"

Ziva ignored Jesse's outburst. "Found this sitting on the windowsill." She held up a bagged photograph.

Gibbs glanced at it then looked at Jesse. "I want you to take a look at this and tell me if you recognize anything."

Jesse was astonished to see a picture of himself and a man standing side by side grins plastered on both of their faces. However, a different scene soon took its place.

_Flashback_

_With a meanness born from frustration and the added alcohol in his system he uttered three words he never thought he would ever utter again. "I hate you!"_

_ The pained look from the other man would forever stay etched in his mind. It was like winning a fight in a dishonest sort of way._

_End Flashback_

"Jesse." Gibbs tried once more to gain the kid's attention. Finally progress had been made when the boy's eyes came back into focus. "What did you remember?"

With a slight shiver and a negative head shake he said, "Nothing."

Gibbs, however, wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?" He wondered if this man had harmed the teen in the past. The results of his stay here were already in route via e-mail to their M.E./profiler, Dr. Mallard. He made a silent promise to himself and the kid to get to the bottom of this case.

"Ziva, make sure Abby gets this."

"So what happens now?" Jesse watched as Ziva left the room.

"As of now you are in NCIS custody."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we are placing you in a safer environment until we figure out who your visitor might have been."

"Okay, what the hell am I supposed to wear? I am not leaving in this." The kid pointed to his drafty hospital gown.

"Give me one minute." Gibbs exited the room and returned with a brown paper bag. "Get dressed."

"Are these mine?"

"Donated."

"What if they don't fit?"

"If they don't we'll get some later that do. Now get dressed."

The safer environment turned out to be Gibbs' residence. As soon as he got Jesse settled Dr. Mallard stopped by to conduct his own examination.

"Thanks for stopping by Ducky," Jethro stated as he poured another cup of coffee.

"It's my pleasure Jethro." The M.E. took a sip before continuing the conversation, "Have you spoken with Abigail recently?"

"No, but I'm sure you will bring me up to speed."

"First that boy in your guest room has seen a lot of the wrong kind of action. My first assumption is he's a victim of abuse."

"Same conclusion I came to after reading the hospital's file."

"This case is very perplexing. It's almost as if…"

Jethro waited for Ducky to gather his thoughts. "We were sent on a wild goose chase."

"I'm in complete agreement."

"This was done to confuse us. At least we have some initial theories as to how our deceased Navy Seal came to be in that car. Both Abby and I agree that Captain Tyler Harris had been shot and killed elsewhere. As to the boy's role, it remains a mystery. I believe their cases are completely separate. Captain Harris as Tony and Ziva have recently found was working a case involving traitorous CIA agents. I'm also apt to think he knew his killer and has paid the ultimate price with his life."

"However, I also believe that until that lad in your guest room regains his memory we will be chasing our tails."

"Not if I have any say in it." Jethro plunked down his coffee mug rather loudly upon the table.

"Perhaps the ATF will shed some light on this."

"Perhaps."

"Well I am certainly glad you told him his name."

"A lot of good it has done him."

"Nothing at all?"

"Not a damn thing."

"It's a shame he can't identify the man that visited his room. I'm rather sure he is a part of this perplexing puzzle. We have pieces but none of them can be put together."

"I'm sure they fit, but it relies on a witness who can't remember."

* * *

Denver, Colorado

Both the Seven and the Black Marauders joined Director Travis in the conference room. A tense atmosphere weighed heavily upon all seated in the room.

"I want to thank all of you for coming on short notice. I recently received word that Jesse been found."

Chris felt an enormous weight lift from his shoulders. "Oren, where is he?"

"Washington D.C." A stunned silence met his words.

"How in the hell did he get out there?"

"I think we are about to find out."

"I've been informed that Jesse is unknowingly involved in one of their current cases."

"How can he be unknowingly involved?" Vin raised the next question.

"He has amnesia." The Director then went onto explain how Jesse had been found.

The weight that had left Chris' shoulders came back twofold. "What else are you not telling us?"

"He's currently in the custody of NCIS."

_Custody? NCIS? _ Chris' thoughts whirled from the news.

Oren studied his team leader. "Chris, he's being treated as a witness. Leon Vance, the Director of NCIS, has assured me that they are doing everything they can to solve this case."

Ezra had waited to see if Chris would ask the question, but decided he better do it when his leader remained silent. "Exactly what sort of case is Jesse involved in?"

"Murder."

_Murder investigation? Dear Lord, Jesse, what have you gotten yourself into?_

It didn't take long for the others to notice how uncharacteristically it was for Chris to remain quiet through this. Buck, in particular, waited for the explosion to occur sometime soon.

Nathan then asked for clarification. "They don't think it was an accident that gave him the amnesia, do they."

"From what I gather, Mr. Jackson, no. This remains an ongoing murder investigation."

This time everyone looked to Chris who remained mute even after that remark.

"Why don't you give us the particulars, Director?" Ezra added.

"May I ask who the victim was?"

"A Captain Tyler Harris, Navy Seal."

To everyone's surprise Chris calmly stated, "Sounds like a complicated case. When do we leave?"

Oren knew he didn't have to say it but did anyway. "As soon as you and your team are ready." He then looked around the room for any further questions. Hearing none he said, "Gentlemen, since there are no further questions I think we can conclude this meeting. I do expect reports on this and I expect you to give NCIS your wholehearted cooperation. Keep this in mind; although this is a joint operation, this is their case so please tread lightly."

"You can count on us Director." Chris got up to leave, but stopped in his tracks when he heard Director Travis' voice.

"Chris, there's more…"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. No copyright infringement intended. All characters, except OC's, belong to someone else. Please enjoy. If you do not like, please by all means don't read. Remember folks - this is a work of fiction.

CHAPTER 3

Denver, Colorado

Once safely ensconced on their floor, in their office, Chris informed the rest of his team what the Director had told him.

"They're accusing you of what?" The outrage in Buck's voice reverberated in Chris' ears.

Calmer than he felt Chris replied, "Buck, you know as well as I do any one of us would have thought the same. Their reaction tells me that these people, at least, care. When we get there we will set them straight."

"Damn right we will!" According to Buck no one made an accusation like that and got away with it.

"When are we leaving?"

"Is forty-eight hours too soon?"

"I'd rather it be less, but certain circumstances need to be addressed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well some of us have other obligations to tend to first and Chris has to decide on the other seven."

"I'm not taking all of them."

"What about a few spokespersons?"

"How many are a few?"

"Possibly two," Buck began, "then again maybe three?"

"I'll think on that. Maybe Oren will have some suggestions. "

"Or perhaps the rest can keep an eye on things while we are away."

"That's a possibility."

Chris sighed. "Then let's get our collective butts in gear and get a move on. I'm anxious to be on our way."

As the noon hour descended upon them and decisions were made, Buck excused himself and made a call, which soon found him at his second favorite restaurant in town; The Doghouse. His expectant visitor arrived on schedule.

"You rang?"

"Wasn't sure you'd come."

"So what was the decision?"

Buck went onto explain what Chris and the others agreed to while he carefully gauged the other's reaction. He wasn't far from the mark.

"Seriously?" It took Joe a few minutes to calm down. "Fine, I'll let the others know. The only one that will be happy will be Luis, since he'll be in charge."

"That's a scary thought."

"You're telling me." Joe grinned. "By the way, mom says it's okay with her and that you owe her dinner."

"Is that right? Well you tell Rosa I'd be tickled pink to take her out to dinner."

"I'll tell her but in my own words."

"Chicken."

"Damn right."

The ladies' man shook his head.

On a more somber tone Joe asked, "Buck, what if he doesn't remember?"

"I know it's a possibility but I think with us there we'll get him back."

With shoulders slumped Joe replied, "I hope so."

"Keep the faith kid."

"I'm trying Buck, I'm really trying."

"That's all anyone can ask of you."

After Buck returned to the office, Chris waved him into his office. "So did he show?"

"You know it's unnerving how you do that."

"Wasn't just me."

"Let me guess, Vin."

"And Ezra."

"What is it with you guys?"

"Nothing, just a parents' intuition, that's all."

Buck took a seat then said, "Yeah, he showed. We'll need three more tickets."

"Who's all going?"

"The usual suspects."

"Joe, Sly, and Teddy."

"You got it."

"I'll confer with Vin and Ezra to make sure it's clear with them and their better halves."

"I'd think they would prefer it that way. Better to keep a closer watch on those two."

"What about Joe?"

"His ma gave the okay."

"What did it cost you?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Buck winked.

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Well then I will just go and tell J.D. the good news." Buck made to leave and then paused with his hand upon the doorknob. "Keep the faith, partner. We'll bring him home."

Chris could only nod as Buck took his leave.

* * *

NCIS

Meanwhile in Abby's lab a voice behind her said, "What do have for me?"

Just short of a heart attack Abby spun around placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "One day I am going to discover how you do that." She announced breathlessly to her favorite person in the whole wide world.

"DiNozzo said you had a partial print."

"I do and I have a match." She went onto explain some of the intricacies in that process.

"Abby!"

"Oh sorry, our match is a Sergoi Victorov. He's on Interpol's most wanted list, too."

"Give the particulars to Tony and Ziva."

Gibbs then turned to McGee, "Anything on Captain Harris'…" A poof of smoke began as something electronic burst into flames.

"Shit!...Oops…Sorry Boss."

Between Abby and McGee they were able to miraculously save the elusive 'list of names' from the laptop's hard drive. McGee then managed to scan it into their system and print out a hard copy. "Do you think the ATF will recognize any of these names?"

"We'll know when they get here." His phone rang as he exited her lab. "I'm on my way."

Approximately five minutes later Gibbs walked into the Director's office. "You wanted to see me, Leon."

"Denver's team will arrive in less than forty-eight hours."

* * *

The plane taxied onto the runway while the passengers were buckled into their seats. One lone passenger couldn't quite keep the smile off of his face. _All loose ends are neatly tucked into place. By the time that kid remembers anything I will be but a distant memory._ He was glad he had called it quits when he did. Once that kid remembered they would do all they could to hunt him down. Too bad for them he decided to retire early and kick back for a little bit. Give his prey some time to become complacent.

He had heard of NCIS Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' reputation and purposefully left the man many little tidbits to keep the chase going while he skipped out of the country for a little R&amp;R. Time to rejuvenate and prepare for his next move. As soon as he thought the timing was right; the real fun would then begin. _Larabee you will rue the day when I'm finished with you._

* * *

NCIS

"Jethro, thank goodness I was beginning to wonder…"

"Give it to me straight."

"I'm concluding that my initial assessment is dead on. That boy has suffered some sort of an abusive past. The most recent scarring is on his back. Like somebody took a whip to him and plus he has also taken a bullet recently; just under his ribcage."

"We did find information that he belongs to a gang in the Denver, Colorado area."

"Oh my! That could explain the bullet wound, but the whip marks?"

"Let's hope our guests give us some insight on that too."

Later that night Jesse found he couldn't sleep. It's not that he had much on his mind it was the lack of which kept him awake. He must have made more noise tossing and turning than he thought when he heard Gibbs say, "Can't sleep?"

He didn't answer right away for something like a memory hit him hard.

_Jesse's flashback_

_ Oh lord did he feel sick. It took every ounce of strength he had left, which wasn't much, to literally roll out of the bed and pray he made it to the toilet in time. Somewhere in between all the heaving he felt another presence; a gentle hand upon his back. When he felt like he could move again he shakily stood as straight as he possibly could. Again those gentle hands held him steady. Those same hands gave him a glass of water to rinse and spit then guided him back to bed._

He snapped out of his memory when a persistent voice repeated his name. "Jesse!"

"Huh, what?" He shook his head and immediately regretted the action.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I…I…don't know. I think I remembered something. Not sure." Tears of frustration formed. He quickly looked away.

Jethro cupped the teen's chin and brought his focus back on him. "It's alright. You want to talk about it?"

"I…No…Maybe…"

"Take your time."

"It's embarrassing."

"How so?"

"I'm puking into a toilet."

"I see. That could be seen as embarrassing. Was there anything else?"

"I think someone helped me get through it. I didn't see a face all I saw were someone's hands and arms or at least that's all I can remember. None of this helps you, does it?"

Jethro cocked his head to the right as he said, "It might you never know. Perhaps those little bits will someday paste together something bigger. We'll wait and see. Why don't you try and get some sleep? We're going to have a big day tomorrow."

The teen remained sitting on the edge of his bed. "Is there more you would like to discuss?"

"You said this Larabee guy is my step-father, right?"

"Yes he is."

"What if I don't recognize him? Do you think he'll be mad?"

"I can't answer that; I've never met him. All I know is that he and his team have been briefed about this situation. If he's a good man he'll understand."

"And if he isn't?"

"We'll cross that bridge together if we have to."

"So you will be there when I meet them?"

"Yes."

Jesse felt a little better and proceeded to lie back down upon the bed in the hopes of getting some sort of rest that night. "Thanks Agent Gibbs."

"Anytime Jesse." Gibbs turned out the light and made his way back to his room.

* * *

Team Seven arrived at the airport pretty much on time. As they made their way through the terminal to collect their luggage Buck and Chris were in mid conversation.

"All I'm saying Chris is they have a lot of nerve…"

"I know Buck, we've been over this a dozen or more times already."

"I know, but…"

"Have some confidence, Buck." Nathan countered. "What's the worse they could do?"

"Turn us away."

"I doubt it will come to that." Josiah intervened. "As Chris said, we have proof."

"But they're a government agency!"

"And what are we – chopped liver?"

"He does have a point, Mr. Wilmington."

"Come on Buck, quit your worrying. We'll charm the socks off of those stuffy old NCIS Agents."

"Wish I had your confidence. Something isn't sitting right with me, that's all."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. My gut is so tightly wound I…"

"No graphic details please I don't think my stomach can handle it."

"First time flyers, jus' you wait boys. If you have a desire to be in this line of work, you better get used to it."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Hey I think it's cool."

"You would." Joe continued to look a bit green around the edges. "How are we supposed to get there anyways?"

"His point is well taken. Whom are we meeting?"

Vin lifted his chin toward a man wearing glasses holding a sign that said Team Seven. "I think that answers yer question."

Chris then heard Vin say, "We're Team Seven."

"Great!" The individual said. "I'm Jimmy Palmer. I assist Dr. Mallard our Medical Examiner." He exuberantly shook hands with Vin Tanner causing the other to blush slightly. He counted out the number of people in the group. "So I see we have seven plus three, wow ten. Is that correct?"

"It most certainly is, Mr. Palmer. Allow me introduce myself, I am Ezra Standish."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"Then allow me to introduce the rest of the team. The man directly in front of you is Vin Tanner. Behind him stands Nathan Jackson, followed by Buck Wilmington and J.D. Dunne." Each man nodded when Ezra called out their names. "The three youngsters are three of Jesse's compadres: Sly Tanner, Joe Gonzales, and Teddy Altwood also known as T.J." Ezra then walked over to where the boys stood and placed a hand upon Teddy's shoulder. "Behind them is Josiah Sanchez and last but not least Chris Larabee, Team Seven's distinguished leader."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Jimmy politely extended the pleasantries. "My instructions are to take you to your hotel and then onto NCIS." He then went onto explain that they would meet with Director Vance and Senior Agent Gibbs at 10:00 hours.

"At least we get a few hours to freshen up and grab some breakfast."

"Always thinking with your stomach aren't you Mr. Tanner."

"What is with you Ezra? Any other time you refer to us by our first name and when we are elsewhere you revert back to your old habit."

"He's got you there, Standish." Buck goofily grinned at his teammates.

The three boys witnessed the usually composed Standish make a face directed at Buck's expense. "Real mature guys."

"Knock it off. Nice impression we're giving."

"The first impression is what usually counts and Ezra has given it." Josiah replied.

"Don't worry guys your secret is safe with me." Jimmy reassured them as they climbed into the two Suburbans NCIS had designated to pick-up the ATF team and their luggage.

Meanwhile back at NCIS headquarters a certain young man worried about their arrival. "Are you nervous?" Senior Field Agent DiNozzo asked of Jesse.

"No…Why would you say that?"

"Because you look three shades of pale, that's why."

Upon their arrival at NCIS they immediately relinquished any of their weapons before they could proceed any further. To their dismay the three minors also had weapons upon their persons. Two men saw red.

Vin growled, "How did you get those past airline security?"

"Uh, Joe…"

"Thanks. We uh hid them in your suitcases."

"What?" El Diablo exploded.

"Well, you guys can get away with it since you're, you know, LEOs. We, on the other hand, can't; yet."

"And when were you going to inform us of this executive decision?"

In a small voice Joe replied, "Never."

Chris took a deep breath then exhaled. "You two I'll leave to your fathers." Both T.J. and Sly gulped.

"My bad, I honestly didn't know they would ask for our guns."

"That's a poor excuse if I ever heard one." Josiah commented.

"Your mother is going to hear about this."

"You're telling her?"

Buck firmly said, "No, you are."

"Shit."

They relinquished everything they had, including a few boot knives. Their guide, Jimmy Palmer, looked on with a wide-eyed gaze. "Is this normal?"

"For us, yes." Nathan answered the stunned man.

_Vance and Gibbs are not going to like this at all. Holy crap!_

The boys kept more to themselves after that particular incident. They were beginning to wonder if they should have made this journey. As if sensing their indecision J.D. told them, "You made a bad decision that's all. We need you guys here as much as Jesse does."

"Yeah, but you're not going to get your butt kicked later on." Sly miserably responded.

"No I'm not, but you guys didn't know. Chalk it up to learning something new and then move on. Don't dwell on it. If you do it will only get worse."

"I take it you did something similar, eh?"

"Yeah." J.D. said and left it at that.

By the time everything got sorted out Team Seven waited outside of Director Vance's office. The doors opened and the Director came out to greet them.

"Afternoon gentlemen, I'm Director Leon Vance and this is my Senior Field Agent Jethro Gibbs."

_Aw hell!_

"Never thought I'd see you again, Mr. Standish or are you still going by the name of Simpson."

"Actually I have retired that particular moniker."

"I told you too many times you would land in a bunch of hot water."

"That you did sir." Ezra could feel everyone's eyes upon his back.

"And you met Agent Gibbs when?"

"I believe it was just after the Atlanta debacle and before I made your acquaintance, Mr. Larabee."

"Why haven't you mentioned this?"

"You never asked."

* * *

"Relax, Jesse. Gibbs won't put you in any sort of situation he doesn't feel comfortable with."

Uncomfortable didn't even cover the way he felt. That overwhelming urge to run hit him hard. He didn't know why he just knew he needed to leave. He did not want to meet Team Seven or this Larabee fellow. _Think Jess!_ "Hey, uh, Agent DiNozzo, um sir I don't feel so good. Would you mind if I used the restroom?"

"Not a problem. Follow me."

_Got to lose him, but how?_

"You know I can go to the bathroom by myself."

"Fine, I'll wait out here."

"Thanks." Jesse entered and immediately began to look around. _Shit! No windows. But wait what have we got here?_ He smiled after looking up at the ceiling tiles.

Ten minutes passed and Tony wondered if something was wrong. "Hey Jesse, are you alright in there?" When he didn't get an answer Tony entered the restroom and panicked. _Gibbs is going to kill me. _The teen was nowhere to be seen.

Upon entering the bullpen Ziva and McGee picked up on his stress.

"Where's Jesse?"

"He went to the bathroom but never came out."

"How could you lose him in the men's room?"

"I don't know but we need to find him before Gibbs finds out. Split up. McGee, tell Jimmy and Abby to keep their eyes open."

"What if we can't find him?"

"Then I'll tell Gibbs."

* * *

The men along with the three teenage boys had been seriously discussing Jesse's current predicament. At least they were able to establish that Jesse had not been abused by Chris in anyway. The file in the middle of the table had been their proof.

"It's hard to believe that boy has withstood so much."

Chris had been about to say something when he, Vin, and Joe went rigid. _Holy crap!_ "Where is he?"

"What just happened?"

"Something's wrong." Both Vin and Joe spoke at the same time.

"Chris?" Buck questioned.

"Tell me he is not alone."

"He's…" Gibbs began to say when a knock upon the outer door interrupted him.

Vance opened the door to reveal a somewhat sheepish DiNozzo. "Uh, boss, can I speak with you for a moment."

Chris immediately stood demanding an answer. "Where is Jesse?"

"Well, he um…Disappeared."

"What?"

_Damn, that man is as intimidating as Gibbs. Shit!_

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs finally got his Senior Field Agent's attention again. "Where's the kid?"

"Not sure." He then explained everything once again. "McGee and Ziva are still looking for him."

Joe casually asked, "I'm assuming you have a firing range somewhere."

"Of course we do, why?"

"That would be the first place I'd check."

"He doesn't even have a gun."

"Are you sure?"

"DiNozzo go back to the bullpen and do a weapons check. Then get McGee and Ziva to meet us at the range. Gentlemen follow me."

Sure enough they found Jesse at the outdoor firing range handling a certain agent's gun with ease. They stood back as Gibbs slowly made his approach. As soon as the teen had placed the safety back on and put the gun down is when Gibbs joined him.

Without a word Gibbs inspected Jesse's handiwork. "I didn't know you could shoot."

"Sorry about the gun. I just had to get away. I don't know why. Are you mad?"

"A little disappointed that you didn't talk to me or one of my team," Gibbs responded.

The feeling he had earlier had not dissipated in the least. Jesse looked over his shoulder and saw the group standing among the NCIS agents. "Is that them?"

Jethro could see the kid was poised for flight. "I'm right here."

"Agent Gibbs I'm scared."

"It's okay to be afraid, if you weren't I'd be worried."

_Flashback_

_The afternoon sun hung high in the clear blue sky. Two boys leaned against the windshield of an old truck, legs straight out in front of them soaking up the sunshine. _

_ "So have you given it any thought?"_

_ "About a hundred times in a given day, did that answer your question?"_

_ "Partly, what's holding you back?"_

_ "Change."_

_ "Change? Come on Joe what's it going to take?"_

_ "I don't know."_

_ "You said it yourself he'd be perfect for her."_

_ "I never said that and you know it!"_

_ "Can't blame a guy for trying, I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention." Jesse openly laughed until Joe attempted to shove him off. "Hey! I'm only messing with ya."_

_ "I know same here."_

_ "You do realize I would have had some time explaining to the old man how I busted some sort of my body because we were goofing around."_

_ "Man I would love to be a fly on the wall."_

_ "You'd be squished before that ever happened."_

_ "I'm hurt."_

_ "Yeah right." Jesse then tried to shove Joe off._

_ "Hey! Oh shit!"_

_ Jesse grabbed his buddy's arm righting him just in the nick of time._

_ "Now that was a close one."_

_ "Fuck, don't do that again!"_

_ "You're the one that started it."_

_ "Actually you did Einstein. I just reciprocated."_

_ Joe pulled a box of cigarettes from his T-shirt pocket and offered one to Jesse. They both lit up and inhaled. Jesse lazily exhaled making smoke circles while Joe exhaled through his nose._

_ The seriousness crept back into Joe's voice when next he said, "What if he breaks her heart? How do I cope with that?"_

_ "Remember this is her life, she may or may not like him. In my opinion, I think they would make a great couple. If it goes south, well you could give him the meanest gangster look you can muster or beat the crap out of him."_

_ "Yeah right, what shit are you smoking in your spare time?"_

_ "I haven't touched any of that crap in I don't know how long. All joking aside, don't ever mention that to my dad. He'd go ballistic."_

_ "Speaking of your dad, has he said anything more on the topic?"_

_ "If you mean those hints he keeps dropping? Yeah frequently; it's driving me crazy. Though I do see where he's coming from. I don't see myself as a gang leader for the rest of my life. Hell once senior year hits I'm sure I won't be leader, but he has to remember this is my decision and not his to make. I wish he would lay off."_

_ "He's only doing what he thinks is right and you know it as well as I do. So you thinking of college?"_

_ "Hell yeah."_

_ "Still thinking on becoming an LEO?"_

_ Jesse laughed again, "It's in my blood. What else would you suggest I do?"_

_ "Not a thing. I just hope I'm right beside you."_

_ "You better be."_

_They ended their well-meaning conversation with a high five._

_End flashback_

"Jesse!"

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

Gibbs stood in front of him, his blue eyes filled with concern. "I said are you alright?"

"I…I think so…"

"Did you remember something?"

"Maybe, but it's not important."

"It's important to you. Want to talk about it?"

"Not now. Maybe later, don't want to keep the others waiting."

"We talk now." Gibbs signaled to his team and the Director understood that he and Jesse needed a little time.

Every part of Chris screamed it should be him and not this Agent Gibbs talking to his son. However he did remain where he stood comforted by his team. "Hang in there Big Dog."

"I'm hanging, Buck."

Another added reassuringly, "When he comes around it will be you he seeks."

"Thanks Josiah."

Gibbs got Jesse to talk about what he remembered. It wasn't much but it was a start. "Are you now ready to greet our visitors?"

Jesse sadly admitted, "Not really."

"Come on." He put his arm reassuringly across the teen's shoulders. "Remember what we previously discussed."

After the introductions were made, Jesse found it difficult to meet Chris Larabee's gaze. He kept getting the weirdest feeling of guilt and a strange overwhelming sensation to keep his distance from the man. The inner pain almost was too much to bear.

The three teenagers with the ATF team were just as hesitant as he was. Their hooded eyes reflected something Jesse couldn't name. He finally said to everyone his frustration clearly heard in each and every word, "I'm sorry I can't remember any of you."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know, I know, it's been quite a while since I've written. Yes, I lost sight of this particular story and a few others. Most of my concentration was geared toward my studies. I am glad I made the decision to return to school to try and finish my associate's degree with hopes of eventually going on and obtaining a bachelor's degree also. This will pull my entire focus since I also hold down a full time job. The urge to write is always there, but whether or not I act upon it is entirely different. You should see the odd notes lying about or tucked in a journal or two with hopes that I will someday look at them again.

I also would like to send out a big thank you to annabell14. Thank you for telling one of the guest reviewers how things operate on this site. I really appreciated it. Reviews and constructive criticism are acceptable. Being downright rude is not. As annabell14 stated we write for "pleasure." Constructive criticism is not a nasty comment coming from the top of your head it is polite advice to the author. Remember what annabell14 stated "If you have nothing good or constructive to say keep your words to yourself."

One more thing, I apologize for not responding back to all of those who have reviewed. A big thank you goes out to all of you. So without further delay I present to you Chapter 4.

Chapter 4

Recap: _The three teenagers with the ATF team were just as hesitant as he was. Their hooded eyes reflected something Jesse couldn't name. He finally said to everyone his frustration clearly heard in each and every word, "I'm sorry I can't remember any of you."_

Joe didn't believe one word of that statement. There was something there and he felt it. One way or another he vowed he would get his friend back. As he stared back at Jesse he saw something, a flicker of recognition perhaps? He kept himself in check, didn't want the others to get their hopes up, definitely too soon for it. He gave his friend a slight nod. The response he got raised his hopes one more notch when another flicker came and went. _Come on amigo, remember!_

Two others felt it, but didn't bother to mention it, kept it under wraps for now. Another felt it and saw the exchange, then felt something more when a certain teen's gaze landed upon his person. _Jesse._ The reaction he got was unexpected. He watched as Jesse literally stepped back fear permeating those green eyes. Chris broke eye contact, swearing under his breath as he, too, took a step back. The other missed the hurt reflected in those green eyes as they continued to look upon the man who somehow had gotten under his skin.

Gibbs placed a hand upon Jesse's shoulder gave it a slight reassuring squeeze then said, "Take it slow. Don't interpret what you see or feel. It will come."

"This is so frustrating! I can feel something, but I can't identify it."

"One step at a time, Jesse, let them do what they came to do."

"And what would that be?"

"To help you, they need you as much as you need them. Don't fight it."

"Easy for you to say."

"Maybe, maybe not, but you got to try."

"Fine."

As Gibbs continued to talk to Jesse another 'talked' to Chris.

_Chris he needs ya._

Vin felt the hurt radiate from the other.

_ Chris, he's hurting, he's confused, I'm sure yer feelin' it as well. Ya got to be strong for him. Ya know it's true._

_ The only thing I've seen so far is fear. He's afraid of me. Not only did I see it I felt it. He backed away. Damn it._

_ Uh, Mr. Larabee, I don't mean to intrude but I think your son is trying to get your attention._

Chris slowly turned around and saw both Gibbs and Jesse make their approach. As soon as they were within a foot of the group Gibbs gave a directive. "Agent Larabee, I think it's time you got reacquainted with your son."

"I think that's a good idea. Much obliged." Gibbs then directed them to an unused interrogation room for some additional privacy. "I'm sure your team will fill you in later."

"I'm sure they will. Thank you."

Gibbs then left to get their joint operation under way. Director Vance met Jethro halfway down the hall. Harris' CO is on the line waiting for us. "Gather your people and Team Seven, I'm sure they will want to hear this."

"MTAC now!"

"Sounds almost like home." Buck commented to Josiah.

"Except it's a different voice that bellows."

Tony leaned toward Ezra, "My suggestion to you is to follow when commanded."

"We are not that uncouth, please lead the way." Seven plus three followed without too much of a fuss.

Captain Harris' CO gladly gave assistance where needed. They could tell the man had trouble believing the captain was gone. The information obtained gave them a better view on Captain Harris' last whereabouts. After their video conference they assessed everything they had in their possession.

Vin deemed, "Sounds like his prey caught a whiff of him sniffing around."

"I agree, any other assumptions?"

J.D. added. "I also agree with Vin, but what I can't figure out is why leave Jesse alive. Unless…"

"Go on J.D." Buck distinctly heard J.D.'s hesitation like everyone else in the room.

"Unless Jesse was in the wrong place at the wrong time or…"

"Perhaps he was an additional bonus." Their southern counterpart drawled. "No disrespect to either Chris or Jesse."

"I'm sure neither would object."

Gibbs then finally spoke to all present. "Then I think it's time we investigate all angles. Since Agent Larabee will not be joining the investigation in the field I am suggesting that the Black Marauders stay behind as well."

"What?" One Marauder in particular whined as the others looked up in surprise. "Why can't we go with you?"

"You may be junior agents to the ATF, but here you have no authority. You will assist Agent Larabee."

"But…"

"No buts, you will follow Agent Gibbs' direct order." Vin emphasized his statement with both a step and a look directed at his son. "Behave yourself."

Sly, who as of late couldn't quite contain his emotions indignantly responded, "What are we like four?"

Vin took another step toward his son, although Joe conveniently intervened with a slight head slap to the back of Sly's head. "Show some respect."

"Dang Joe, what the f…?" Sly's eyes widened as he caught his dad's gaze just beyond where Joe stood. "Sorry."

"We will discuss this later. That attitude of yours needs some adjusting."

_Aw crap!_

To make matters worse Joe elbowed Sly, "I would think by now you'd keep that trap of yours shut."

"I'm beginning to wish I never came. We never get to see any action."

"Quit your bellyaching. I think you boys have seen plenty of action."

Sly protested, "Here we haven't."

Josiah then added, "Later on you will."

"I don't want that kind of action."

Ezra reiterated Vin's order to make it clearer to the Black Marauders. "Quit your griping and let the rest of us to do our work. Remember who you represent and conduct yourselves as such."

With downcast eyes Sly finally got it. "Sorry."

"I'm sure later you will be telling your dad the exact same thing."

The boy could only sigh. He knew exactly what Josiah referred to and in hindsight wished he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Your Director gave Director Vance some insight on which agents would be useful in many areas. From here on out this is how all of you will work with my team. Agents Sanchez and Jackson will assist Abby, Dr. Mallard and Mr. Palmer."

Buck elbowed Nathan good naturedly and whispered, "Lucky dog you."

Nathan responded with an eye roll, while Josiah appropriately ignored Buck.

"Agents Tanner and Standish will accompany Agents David and Dinozzo. You four will check the lead on our suspect Sergoi Victorov. I expect results with no messing around." Gibbs purposefully glared in the direction of DiNozzo and Standish.

Tony leaned toward Ezra and asked, "Was that directed at me or you?"

"I do believe that covered both of us, Agent DiNozzo." Ezra smartly saluted the gray haired man signaling he understood all the implications in that one pointed look. However he did catch another's eyes and gave his foster son a mischievous wink. Teddy stifled a grin behind his hand.

"Buck, J.D., that leaves you with Agent McGee and me."

"And what lead are we following?"

"We are going to re-trace Captain Harris' footsteps."

"Alrighty then." Buck then said to the teenagers, "Remember, we are counting on you boys to help Chris and Jesse."

"Okay. When you put it that way it sounds way better."

"Do us proud."

"Yes sir." All three Marauders gave Buck a two-fingered salute. Buck smiled as he walked off slowly shaking his head. _Mirror images they are._

* * *

Interrogation room

"So what's with the mirror?"

Chris fervently hoped if anyone was present it was Gibbs only. "Well usually in an interrogation room one person questions another and there are usually people present behind that bit of glass."

"You mean someone watches?"

"Sometimes."

"Are they doing it now?"

"Possibly."

"You don't know?"

"If anyone is there it would be Agent Gibbs."

For some oddball reason that made Jesse feel a bit better. "So how did I become your son?"

"Well let me try to summarize a long story." Chris then gave his son an overview of how they met.

Jesse stared wide-eyed at the ATF agent. "That explains this sense of loss, I think."

"What kind of person am I?"

"You are a good kid. You excel at whatever you put your mind to, a little impulsive, and someone your peers look up to."

Chris watched as Jesse tried to digest all that information. Then he saw his son hesitate. The fear returned to those green eyes.

"Any idea why I'm afraid of you?" There he finally said it.

"No, but I'm guessing that urge to run is what's driving you."

"How did you…? Have I done it before?" Jesse watched as the man seated across from him nodded once in the affirmative. "I'm sorry."

In a very calming, gentle tone Chris responded, "I know you don't remember, but running away has always been a knee-jerk reaction for you. Same goes for those friends of yours."

"Really?" The kid was amazed by the other man's response. "Did I do it often?"

"Yeah, but sometimes you've surprised me by sticking around to face whatever the consequences might be. You've made progress."

"That's good to know." A bit of relief passed over him. Then he had to ask, "Agent Larabee, I mean dad, uh…"

"Jesse, if it makes you feel better, you can call me Chris."

"You don't mind?"

Chris hated to hear the hesitation in his son's voice. "No, not at all, so what's the burning question?"

"Have I made your life difficult?"

Without any thought to it, Chris honestly answered, "Son, you gave me my life back. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

* * *

NCIS Bullpen

Chris and Jesse managed to make it back to the bullpen where the only ones left in the area were the three teens.

"They left to whereabouts unknown."

"A little more specific, please," Chris asked as his phone rang its familiar tune. "Larabee…uh huh…okay…not a problem…Who?...That's fine by me…Yes sir…" At the end of that conversation he looked up to see four pairs of inquisitive eyes aimed at him. "That was Agent Gibbs, we are to wait here until an Agent Parker comes and takes us to the safe house."

"Good. I could use a little down time."

"If you could you'd sleep your life away."

"And your point is?"

_This could be a long day. Hope Agent Parker can put up with three boisterous teenagers._

* * *

The four agents made it to their supposed destination. A house with a rental sign out front. A slight breeze met their departure from the vehicle and with it came an odor of decay heavily scented with pine.

"Ya know this is kind of what we expected."

"You don't suppose our kidnapper possibly led us to this foul stench."

"It's a possibility, but first we are going to have to find whatever was left behind."

Being the agent in charge, DiNozzo ordered, "Ezra and I will go through the front door while you two enter the back through the yard."

Guns were pulled from holsters as they approached the property. Tony announced their presence at the front door, while Ziva and Vin ducked through the canopy of trees to the back of the house. It didn't take them long to find their intended suspect. A putrid odor assailed them. Suspended from a tall oak tree a noose encircled the neck of the man. Upon closer inspection a signature of sorts had been left upon the body as well.

"Ya think someone wanted to make a statement."

"I'd say they succeeded."

Inside Tony and Ezra didn't think a sight like that could unnerve them, but it did. They made it to the back door without any other kind of hindrances then proceeded to stumble outside to meet up with their fellow agents. "You wouldn't believe the amount of blood in there and then again looking at that," Tony gestured to the body impaled to the tree, "I can now understand perfectly well. Damn, someone sure wanted him dead."

"Deader than a monorail."

Ezra gaped at Ziva, "I beg your pardon."

"Ziva, it's deader than a doornail."

"This language is complicated."

"So I have heard many times."

"I think we need to contact Gibbs. He's not going to be happy."

"Neither will Chris."

"Let's gather as much evidence as we can. Perhaps Ducky and Abby can shed some light on this mess."

* * *

"Where are we at? Is this the last place the Captain spent the night? What a dump! Doesn't the Navy pay for better places than this?"

Gibbs sent J.D. a withering glare as Buck tried to explain why their deceased victim might have stayed here. "He was probably trying to be inconspicuous. Tracking down them nasties requires one to play the part. Don't want the other side knowing you are tailing them."

"Yeah, but, someone knew."

"And it's our job to find out whom."

* * *

Safe House - Gibbs' residence

After Agent Parker led everyone safely into Gibbs' house, he and Agent Larabee discussed some things alone, out of earshot of the boys. The Black Marauders and Jesse stood awkwardly in the living room. Since talking with Chris he felt a little closer to the man, although the urge to run stayed with him like a constant shadow.

To break the silence standing between them Joe cautiously asked Jesse, "So you really don't remember us?"

Jesse shook his head. "No and I don't know what to make of it either."

"I heard that when you were in the hospital you remembered you were a Ryder. We knew you when you went by Ryder."

"Did you know my parents, Kevin and Tess?"

"No. We met after that."

"See, that's all I can remember. Maybe you can fill me in on some things."

"Like what?"

"Like why am I so intimidated by that Larabee guy. I mean I saw that look he gives some of his men; does he do that all the time?"

"Hell yeah, even to us."

"Did he ever do it to me?"

"Oh god yeah," Sly finally let loose. "Hell you have gone head to head with him on that one. The results weren't always pretty but normally you wouldn't back down."

"So I have backed down."

"Sometimes, but most times you stood your ground."

"Any idea what happened between me and him? I mean Agent Gibbs told me that Chris adopted me."

"I hate to admit it, but both you and he have benefitted from the adoption. Hell, even Sly and T.J. knows what it is like to call one of the seven, dad."

The confusion could be seen in Jesse's eyes and face. "Who adopted you two?"

"Sly's mom married Vin Tanner and T.J. here has Ezra Standish and Inez."

"Who is Inez?"

"Ezra's wife, she owns the little pub not far from the Bureau's headquarters."

Frustration laced Jesse's next words, "I want to know why I fear Chris so much. I mean looks can be deceiving but has he ever…"

"I know he can be scary, hell any of them can be scary when we get in over our heads which by the way we have a bad habit of doing. But to answer your question, I don't think he's ever done anything bad toward you. You usually tell us just about anything, although…"

"What?"

"When you are drinking you don't say what's bothering you."

"Drink? What do you mean by that?"

"As in alcohol."

"I drink alcohol?"

"Yeah like a fish and this last time didn't go well for any of us."

"What did I do?"

"It's more what we did and we are all sorry for pushing you…uh…over the edge."

Either it was too much information too soon or who knows what happened, but they all felt something which led to Jesse's current state. It happened just as Chris walked back into the room.

"Since it's almost lunch what do you boys want to eat?" When Chris didn't get an answer that's when he noticed everyone's expressions including his son's.

"Uh, Chris, is he okay?"

"Not sure, might be remembering something." Chris quickly stepped in front of Sly to deter him from touching Jesse in anyway. "Don't touch him, let him ride it out." Four sets of eyes stared at the remainder, whose eyes were unfocused and seeing who knows what.

_Flashback_

_ The sounds of slamming doors and raised voices hovered in the background fighting to be heard. Although, one voice in particular stood out among them all; this one was different almost humorous but in a sarcastic sort of way. "Well, well, well, this must be my lucky day…"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

NCIS

Another mangled shell of a human lay upon the cold hard steel table, waiting to join the many that have come before it.

"Mr. Jackson, Mr. Sanchez,"

"Please call me Nathan. Mr. Jackson is my father."

"And I would appreciate it if you'd call me Josiah."

"As you wish, gentlemen, I do believe it is time to redirect our focus on our latest victim."

"Excuse me, Dr. Mallard, but wasn't he our suspect?"

"Indeed Jimmy, but even he didn't deserve to die like he did."

"Sorry."

"Indeed he did not. Another soul who has met a disastrous end, no one showed him the way."

"A very profound thought Mr. San…"

"Ah ah ah, Ducky,"

"Oh yes, Josiah."

"Thank you."

"So where shall we begin?"

"At the beginning as I always say."

* * *

Somewhere on the outskirts of Washington, D.C. Gibbs' team was also becoming frustrated with their results, which were zilch so far. No matter how many times they showed the picture of Captain Tyler Harris they met the same answer. Yes they remembered him but nothing beyond that.

McGee could see how this was affecting Gibbs; the man who required answers and didn't tolerate excuses. He was not taking this well. They certainly could use a break or at least a break from their guests. How did those guys put up with these two? McGee would never understand or maybe he could look at it in the same way Tony tormented him from time to time. As he thought upon this he didn't hear Gibbs' question to him until his boss barked his name.

"McGee!"

Startled from his train of thought Tim nervously answered, "Yes boss." _Dang it, I sound exactly like Jimmy. Perfect. _

"Are you ready to pay attention?"

Chastised like a first year probie in front of their guests McGee dutifully responded, "Yes boss."

"About time," Gibbs could feel McGee's frustration and he was sure that everyone could feel his. "We have a couple more stops to make. I want you and J.D. to take the tavern, while Buck and I stop at the diner. Meet us there when you're done."

"Sure thing."

They waited an eternity over at the diner each one nursing a hot cup of coffee. "Think something happened to them?"

"Nope."

"Why's that?"

"Would have called or…"

"Ah you're one of those guys. Must be a requirement to get into this line of work, our team suffers from it on a daily basis usually when we are in the thick of things."

Gibbs actually cracked a smile allowing Buck a chance to relax a bit in this man's company.

In the meantime McGee and J.D. ran into someone who identified both Captain Harris and their suspect. The barkeep/owner acknowledged that both men were there approximately two weeks ago and a third man had joined them. When Tim asked if he had any security cameras the man answered in the affirmative.

"Of course I do! Too many weird things go on in this place let alone outside of it." The man stated. "Karl! Get the security footage from last week for these gentlemen."

The other man near the back nodded and acted on the immediate request.

* * *

NCIS – Naval Yard

"Think she will glean anything from the stuff we brought back?"

"If I know Abby, she will. She hates to disappoint any of us, especially Gibbs."

Ezra believed the young Goth would certainly accomplish what she set out to do.

"How do ya think Buck is faring?"

"Hard to say."

"Buck likes to jabber when he gets on a role."

"Well then he should get along well with Gibbs, he's a man of few words."

"So is Chris. She's right, Buck will be fine it's J.D. I'm worried about. Spooks easily even when he's around Chris."

"Sounds like Jimmy, he tries too hard whenever he is in Gibbs' presence."

"Like two peas in a pod."

* * *

"Do you think Agent Gibbs will be thrilled with our news?"

"Of course, it's better than what we had, which was zero."

"I think it's too convenient."

"I will know more once we get back where I can view it without any bystanders."

As soon as they entered the diner Buck shouted, "Over here you two!"

"Buucck, geez tone it down, will ya?"

"Shut it J.D., whining doesn't suit you." The younger agent frowned but took the offered seat next to his teammate.

"Acquired some security footage at that tavern, boss. The owner identified both Harris and Victorov, and then he mentioned a third party."

"Good job McGee. Perhaps we will find who this third party is."

"Probably the mastermind of this mess," Gibbs pulled his phone from his jacket as it rang, "yeah, Tony, okay…just make sure Abby gets everything…we'll return soon…we managed to get something we will all want to look at." He disconnected the call.

"They found Victorov."

"Let me guess, he's dead."

"Yep."

"Great another lead down the tubes."

"Not quite, J.D., we might pull some evidence from the crime scene and what you guys discovered might help as well."

* * *

Gibbs' Residence

He gasped once as his eyes came back into focus. Outwardly he shuddered; a chill crept all over him.

"Jesse, you okay son?"

He couldn't speak so he shook his head back and forth.

"Need to sit down?"

Finally he responded with, "No. I remembered something. That voice again."

"What voice?"

"The same one I told Gibbs about at the hospital. I've heard it before, but I can't see the guy's face. Damn it!"

"Take it easy."

He pulled away from Chris and immediately regretted it when he saw the hurt in the other man's eyes. "I don't like standing around doing nothing but trying to remember. There's got to be some way to jog whatever is up here?" He pointed to his head for emphasis.

"Now you're talking. That's the Jesse we know."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Joe. Agent Gibbs told us to stay here."

Joe glared at Chris. "You know, Sly is right. Why did you let us come? Aren't we junior ATF Agents? There has got to be something we can do to help with this investigation."

"NCIS is…"

"I get it. We all do!" Frustration coated every word. "Our job is to keep Jesse safe. It's Agent Parker's job to keep us safe. However, I think it's in our best interest if you pursued the one lead that no one else has followed up on."

"What's that?"

"The last GPS location from Jesse's phone."

"I don't have a phone."

"You did, trust me."

Chris rounded on Teddy. "Is that what you didn't tell me that day in the barn?"

"Um…sorry…but yeah…" The man was inches from his face. He backed up a few steps to get away from Chris' overbearing frame.

"What were you planning on doing with that piece of information?" The ATF Agent looked hard at the three gang members. At least they all had the decency to drop their gaze or look elsewhere. "That's what I thought."

Jesse felt like an outsider witnessing this scene. He could see the discomfort that the others felt, yet couldn't understand why.

"Let me make this clear. While we are here you are to act like agents which means you do not withhold information, you obey any orders from either myself, my team, or NCIS or I will personally kick your asses! Got it!"

Not liking the outcome they all glanced at one another and thought it best to answer as one. "Yes sir."

"Uh, Chris…" Jesse's voice broke the silence which followed the ugly scenario. "I think they have a point." He gauged the man's reaction and decided that to regain his memories he couldn't sit around like they all wanted him to do. "Maybe give Gibbs a call and see what he thinks. I wouldn't want to go behind his back or anything, but I'm not that frail and weak."

There's that defiant tone Chris longed to hear. The old Jesse was definitely in there. "If we do this and that is if Agent Gibbs allows it, you all must promise to listen to my every word."

"We promise right guys?"

The other three smiled. "Count us in. How bout we look to see what Gibbs has in the way of feeding our stomachs while you make that call."

"Deal." Chris watched them saunter out of the living room and into the kitchen to raid whatever Gibbs had on hand; now for the hard part.

While Chris called Gibbs the boys looked through every cabinet that belonged to the NCIS agent.

"What does this man eat?"

"Well I know what he drinks?"

"Put that back!"

"All right, keep your panties on. Sheesh, I was only joking."

"Not the time or the place."

"I'm bad. Sorry Joe."

"Yeah I know. Easy to slip, guess this guy ate out a lot."

"Ya think? I've had more take out than anything home cooked here." Jesse admitted.

"Wonder if Chris would let us starve."

"Not likely, he always kept Jesse well fed."

"He did?"

"Yeah, even from the very beginning he did. He's a good guy."

"Wouldn't know it from the way he lit into you guys."

"He means well. It's not like we're innocent or anything. It's scary the way he knows how we operate and such."

"What did he mean by personally kicking your asses?"

"Uh, unfortunately, he was totally serious about that. It means that whatever punishment he gave us he would follow it through by informing our parents."

Jesse let that sink in some before venturing with, "Has he ever kicked my ass?"

With a heavy sigh Joe informed him with an affirmative nod that the man had. _Shit! Is this why I'm afraid of him?_

"Jess, it's not quite the way you're thinking. I mean yeah you've suffered through some disciplinary actions, but as far as we know the man has never been abusive towards you. I know for a fact that if he had you would have told us."

"Joe's right, Jess. You, yourself knows the difference. Shit the foster homes you've been in and all…Oops."

"I've been in foster homes?" He couldn't keep the incredulous tone out of his voice.

"This was way before you met Chris."

_I really need to get my memories back._

His dad happened to walk in as he digested all this new information. "Okay it's set as soon as we are done eating we go and check on that lead." Chris looked at each of the boys and then asked, "Jesse, you okay?"

_No. Not really, but no one, not even you can understand what I'm going through. _"I'm fine."

_Like hell you are. _

"Uh, Chris…Old Mother Gibbs' cupboards are bare, what are we starving children to do?"

"You've been hanging around Luis too long."

"We've been telling him that for years."

"Come on, let's round up Agent Parker then go and get something to eat." The teens whooped it up grateful for the freedom. Although there were two who were uneasy about what lay in store for them.

A/N: Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Do you think that was wise letting them go on their own?"

"Didn't have a choice Jesse and Chris need this time together. Parker will let me know if anything gets out of hand."

"Will something get out of hand?"

"Leon, anything is possible; besides DiNozzo will soon meet up with them." He shut his phone thereby ending his call.

"Do you do that often?"

"Do what?

"Hang up on people."

"Conversation was over."

J.D. eyes went wide as he looked over at Buck for a comment.

Buck kept his thoughts to himself. What that man did was his own business, not theirs. "Leave it be J.D."

"But Buck."

"No buts."

McGee laughed inwardly. Gibbs' actions on a day to day basis were confusing to his own team let alone people outside of their circle. He assumed J.D. was about his age and Buck was older but not as old as Gibbs. Perhaps their boss, that Chris guy, acted similarly to Gibbs or Buck knew not to question what another person did or did not do.

* * *

"Hey guys and gal we need to go, Gibbs' orders."

"Where are we going?"

"Ziva, my dear, you shall soon see."

"Cut the cheese Tony and tell me where."

Both Standish and Tanner snorted out loud while Tony once again corrected Ziva's attempt on American idioms. "It's cut to the chase. Cut the cheese means…well…a bad case of flatulence."

She never batted an eye and continued to say, "Where you are concerned it is all the same."

He frowned once then recovered with his charming smile, "Fine, just remember we work together."

"I'm reminded on a daily basis, by you and only you."

"Then don't forget it. We're taking two cars."

"Ah…"

"Don't read into it, you'll be following me. Let's go we got work to do."

* * *

"I thought we were leaving."

"We're waiting on the rest to join us."

Two black vehicles pulled up in front of Gibbs' residence. Chris watched as two people emerged from each.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

Chris understood Sly's distress, but chose to ignore it. Taking Sly in hand was Tanner's responsibility not his, well, at least, for now it wasn't. "Quit your whining." He growled. "If I were you I'd keep it to a minimum. You're already in enough trouble as it is and you and I both know he doesn't forget."

DiNozzo and company walked up to the front door and were given clearance to enter. "So everybody ready to go for a ride?"

"Most of us are."

"Oh yeah," Tony's gave fell on one teen who looked unhappy by their arrival. "Gibbs thought it would be best if we went along and acted as tour guides since you're not familiar with the outlying area."

Vin asked Chris, "Any problems?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

Tanner nodded while his gaze fell on his son.

Chris could see Ezra looked a little green around the edges. "Something wrong, Ezra?"

"I'm not sure who's driving is worse, Ms. David's or Mr. Tanner's. I believe it is a tossup."

Vin frowned, "Ez, I'm hurt."

"I'm sure you will get over it. I propose a change in drivers or there might be a need to clean the interior of this fine automobile."

"What do you think, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Hey, if you are game you can follow us in the other car?"

"I think that might work. Okay boys get in."

"Hey, why don't you let one of us drive?"

"Hey, I don't think so. Listen to Chris or else."

"Gee you guys are no fun."

"That's correct, we are no fun."

Jesse silently observed the interchange between the adults and the teens. For the most part Joe always tried to keep a smile upon his face. Sly seemed to be sinking deeper and deeper into trouble, while Teddy, remained more on the reserved side.

_Was Joe kidding when he said the adults were no fun? I swear I thought I saw a glimpse of a smile upon Chris' face. _

As they began to pile into the two cars Chris' skin pricked and he suddenly noticed Jesse rooted where he stood. "Hey! Jesse, you ready?"

It was Sly who next said, "Uh, Chris, I think he's doing it again."

_Flashback_

"_So you got a name for that mule?"_

"_Yeah, I think I will call him Rogue." Jesse rubbed the black horse's nose as he fed him another sugar cube. "Why didn't you name him?"_

_ "Wasn't sure if I was going to keep him."_

_End Flashback_

Jesse's eyes blinked several times as he focused on the here and now. He also noticed Chris happened to be right next to him concern clearly showing upon his face.

"Jess?"

"You smiled."

"Of course he smiles, well, at least occasionally."

"Ezra."

"I think he's got ya in the crosshairs."

"You think so?"

"Tanner."

"Now you're there, too."

The teens were struck dumb by the adults' antics. Three out of the four teens kept sending each other long glances. Thoroughly enjoying the given mood Chris needed to check on Jesse.

"So, did you remember something?"

"Nothing to do with this," Jesse gestured to their current location.

"Doesn't matter, tell me anyways."

"You asked me to name something."

It didn't take Chris long to figure out what that something had been. Of all things for the kid to remember, he remembered his best bud. "Let me guess, tall, black, ornery as all get out."

"If Nathan heard you a talkin' like that…"

A scowl crossed his features permanently erasing his good mood. "Tanner I'm not talking about Nathan." A few snorts came from the peanut gallery. "I was referring to Rogue."

"Rogue." Jesse's knees buckled.

"Easy son. You want to go back to the car?"

"Sorry." Jesse looked down at the ground.

"Don't apologize for something you can't control."

DiNozzo whispered to Ziva, "Reminds me of Gibbs."

Something warmed within Jesse as he leaned against Chris. Then without preamble Jesse asked him in a low voice for his ears only, "Dad, I know you already explained this but I can't stop feeling so afraid of you. Why do you think that is?"

The tension from before seeped back through Chris' veins, three others felt it as well. Joe reacted first by taking a step towards son and father. Vin stopped him. "Whatever it is, let it play out."

"Didn't you feel that?"

"Yeah, I did, but this is between those two. Something tells me it's not what you think it is."

"Then tell me precisely what it could be?"

"Ezra, I don't know. What I do know it's for them to figure it out. We can't influence either one of them. Be glad that something is passing between them."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because it's a sign…"

"What do you mean?"

"We're feeling him again."

Thunderstruck, Joe could only say, "Oh. You're right…Okay, but I'm keeping a close watch."

"You wouldn't be his friend if ya didn't."

"Uh, guys," Tony interrupted. "Don't you think we should get back to…"

"Hey dad?" Sly who had been watching everything transpire in front of him suddenly looked down at his feet and spied something strange.

Vin ambled on over and knelt down to give whatever beheld his son's scrutinizing eye a closer glimpse. "Ezra, need your assistance."

"If this involves getting my suit dirty you can…" Ezra's eyes widened as he too looked at where Vin parted the wide blades of grass. "Uh, Agents DiNozzo, David, would you mind bringing an evidence bag and gloves on over?"

As much as Chris wanted to be where everyone else was he chose to stay by Jesse's side. Even though his son again voiced his fear out loud the kid didn't stray from him either. "Did they find something?"

"I think we are about to find out." Chris added as he saw them pick something up and place in the bag.

"Shouldn't we ask them?"

"They know where we are and it looks like they're bringing it to us." Sure enough, Agent David was making her way over to where they stood while the rest of them felt encouraged to look for more evidence.

"I'm right proud of you, son."

"Thanks dad. I'm real sorry about earlier today, I…"

Hearing the kid falter over words gave him reason to speak, "Sly, I know. Ya got to start using some common sense."

"I don't think I have any."

"You do. It's just tied up in all that male testosterone you boys keep displaying. I know exactly what yer going through. Been there done that. Yer rebelling like every other teenage boy does at yer age. I don't like it, but it's something me and yer momma will get ya through. Promise me one thing, that when things feel totally out of whack, you come and speak to one of us, both of us, or another adult who will try to get yer head on straight."

Sly thought on it for a while before answering. "I'll try, can't really promise that, you know."

"Hey, it was worth a shot. Come on let's see where that little creek over there leads to."

"I'm with you on that." For the first time since they arrived, Sly was finally grinning.

* * *

NCIS

"Mr. Sanchez?"

"Call me Josiah, Jimmy."

"Okay, Josiah, just wanted to say you look like you were lost in thought."

"Too much thought, my mind is a constant whirl with this case."

"Any thoughts as to what kind of a person kills two people, but leaves a teenage boy alive with no memory?"

"That's the part I am stumped on makes absolutely no sense whatsoever."

"Unless, Jesse is not the intended target and somebody else is."

"What do you mean Dr. Mallard?"

"Whoever masterminded this whole thing has an ax to grind against that someone else. Follow me gentlemen." He waved the other two on over as he reentered the lab. As soon as Jimmy and Josiah stood once again near the corpse of their latest victim Ducky got down to business. "The person we are seeking is not only a marksman; he is also very handy with a knife, a six-inch hunting knife to be exact. This man bled out due to the extensive injuries inflicted upon his person."

Jimmy then asked, "Then why would somebody hang the body from the tree?"

"I'd say he deliberately wanted the body found. This act of violence conveyed a message to whoever found this poor soul; indicating our killer has thoroughly thought this plan out and will continue to dispose of any loose ends."

"So even if we find the person, we have nothing to tie him to it? Is that what you are saying?"

"Precisely, the only evidence that links our deceased captain is the bullet from our first suspect's gun. I found no evidence under our victim's fingernails, which tells me he did not struggle. The captain was roughed up a bit and shot at point blank range. To further stymie us is the evidence Tony's team brought back, the hunting knife they found at the scene is completely wiped clean. Plus these wounds are very accurate. Our suspect knew which wounds would effectively kill this man. So, my guess is…"

"He knew his way around the human anatomy."

"That's my conclusion as well, Josiah."

"I'm thinking the Captain was the target."

"At the start of this investigation I would have concurred with you, but our young victim kept throwing a wrench in that conclusion. Why would our killer put him with a corpse? The first conclusion we came to was to lay blame."

"But you're not thinking that now, are you?"

"Yes and no."

"I've been thinking that too."

Jimmy remained unusually quiet, fascinated by these two men's hypotheses on this case.

"I'm beginning to believe our killer knows Jesse and that Jesse holds the key to this person's identity. His amnesia is an…"

"Added bonus. Yes, that is my assumption as well. However, that would mean Jesse is also a target, which brings us back to the same old perplexing question. Why leave Jesse alive?"

"Maybe our suspect has another agenda involving the teen. Or perhaps, there is another target."

"Who might that be?"

* * *

Since Gibbs' team didn't have further success in the field other than the security footage they had returned to NCIS headquarters. Upon their arrival Gibbs' cellphone rang, "What do you got Ducky?"

Buck watched as Gibbs listened to the M.E. He could tell the man wasn't pleased. As soon as he ended that call he immediately made another. He scowled as he was forced to leave a message for his senior field agent. "DiNozzo, call me."

"Something wrong?"

"Ducky and Josiah reached the same conclusion."

"And what's that?" That spine chilling sense of in trepidation crept slowly over everyone standing nearby.

"The killer is after both Chris and Jesse."

Buck swore and whipped out his cell and tried calling Chris, while J.D. tried calling first Vin, then Ezra.

"Damn it!"

"I'm sure they're not in any trouble. The location they went to investigate is out in the middle of nowhere."

"Not making me feel better, McGee."

"Sorry Buck. Let me try to pull them up on their GPS." A few seconds passed in silence. "Tony and Ziva's cell phones are on, however they're not moving."

J.D. followed McGee's lead and soon found that it looked as if two from their fold had separated. "Buck, Vin and Sly are southeast a bit from the rest."

"They're probably checking a lead."

"I sure hope so. I will feel better once I hear from one of them."

"Can't do much about it now; McGee, J.D., you two stay on top of it. Buck, let's see what Abby has, follow me."

Jethro knew exactly how Agent Wilmington felt. Every time a new case came up there was an aspect of danger for everyone. He constantly worried about his team and they worried about him, as well.

They found Nathan and Abby hard at work. He was surprised that Abby allowed someone else besides McGee access to her equipment.

Over the pounding bass of the music currently playing he heard Abby shout, "How are you doing over there Nathan?"

"Doing fine, ma'am."

"Nathan?"

"I mean…Abby."

"That's better…Oh, Gibbs! Why didn't you say something? Hi Buck!" She shouted as she turned down the music.

"Any progress?"

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"It means the blood found at the scene belongs to our recent dearly departed."

"All of it?"

"Yes, and the interesting factor is what Major Mass Spec found in Victorov's blood."

Buck whistled over their collective shoulders. "And that's only part of it. The rest is even scarier."

"How's that Nathan?"

Abby grinned happily as Nathan took the lead showing no fear of the silver fox. "Everything on this screen is found in an old fashioned mixture known as laudanum. It was used for medicinal purposes back in the Old West; mainly to dull the pain."

"That's absolutely correct. You guys have a great guy here, don't let him get away."

"Oh, we don't intend to."

Wanting to get back on topic Gibbs asked, "What about the security footage from the tavern?"

"Now that is something I can work with, drum roll please!"

Buck obliged her with said drum roll as Gibbs rolled his eyes at the insanity of it all. "Today Abs."

"Right." She brought it up on the monitor. "It's a bit grainy, but I think we have a partial facial identity of our third man and possibly the mastermind of this plot."

"I don't know Abby, it still remains a might fuzzy to me."

"Okay it's not the best, but I'm almost positive our one witness might be able to identify him."

"Can you clear it up any further?"

"I will keep at it mon capitan!"

"Good work." Gibbs then gave Abby a small peck on her cheek before leaving.

"Don't read into it Buck, it will only lead to trouble."

"I didn't say a word Nathan."

"But you thought it."

Buck's only response was a wide and goofy grin. Nathan could only shake his head at that.

* * *

Later on that same day the next piece of evidence literally landed in Abby's lap. Tony had meant to hand it to her when he accidentally slipped on something and tried to regain his balance. Next thing he heard was a surprised gasp from Abby as he carefully stood up straighter.

"Nice shot Tony!"

"Thanks, I think." Once stabilized, he gazed down at the offending spot on the floor. "Abby is there a reason why this floor is wet?"

"Of course there is a reason."

"Do you want to expound on it?"

"Not really."

"Wait, you're not going to tell me?"

"Not for me to tell." She moved on to the subject, which lay in her lap. "Is this what I think it is?" Her eyes glittered with uncontained joy which also distracted Tony completely from his current line of questioning.

Tony answered, "Sure is."

"Cool, I'll get to work on it. Oh and Tony, Gibbs wants you back in the bullpen ASAP."

Perplexed by her answer and before he could ask how she knew, Abby stepped aside and revealed an impatient Gibbs on the screen. "DiNozzo, how long does it take you to deliver that evidence to Abby?"

"Not long at all boss man. I'm on my way up."

"Damn you're good." Chris complimented Gibbs and in return Gibbs relinquished a smile.

"So did Jesse identify his phone?"

"That's a negative. Everyone else identified it, but its owner."

"How good of shape is it in?"

"Not good."

"Well we will let Abby do her magic. I'm sure she will get something out of it."

"I hope so." Then Chris turned to Jesse and saw that his son's eyes were once again seeing something else. "Jesse?"

Jesse came back with a strange look on his face.

"What did you remember this time?"

"I'm not sure. I think…well…it has something to do with watermelons and…"

_Oh sure he had to remember that one. _Vin's eyes went wide as a blush streaked his cheekbones.

Chris choked back laughter as Jesse looked directly at Vin.

"Oh do tell." Tony hinted at a rather juicy story waiting to be told.

"Well, you see…" Ezra began but another interrupted with deadly words.

"You say one more word and you best sleep with one eye open from now on."

"I already do that Mr. Tanner. As I was saying…"

"Ezra, now is not the time nor the place for such frivolities."

"I beg to differ, Nathan."

"And I agree with Nathan. Now is not the time. I suggest you zip it for now."

"But…"

"DiNozzo! You heard the man, zip it!"

"Yes boss." Then to Ezra he whispered, "Send me an e-mail." Before Ezra could respond Tony yelped as Gibbs head slapped him.

"What did I just say?"

"Sorry boss."

"Well that's one way to keep someone in line. What do you think of that Chris?"

"If you think of laying a hand upon my person, you should remember I am always armed and dangerous."

With one of those rare smiles upon his face, Chris added, "I'll try to keep that in mind, Ezra."

"Moving on, Abby if you would do the honors."

"Way ahead of you Gibbs, McGee if you would please?"

"Sure Abby."

As soon as the footage hit the screen all eyes were fixed upon it, especially one pair in particular.

_Holy shit! _Summed up the general consensus including Buck who had seen this footage prior to this showing except Abby did a spectacular job in getting it as cleaned up as she did.

Joe spoke the words, "Isn't that…"

Another finished the unspoken thought. "Raab."


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap: Jesse fought with his gang and with Chris. He ran away from home. Ended up on the East Coast and is the only witness to the murder of a marine. Problem is Jesse has amnesia. Team Seven and the NCIS team are working together to solve this crime. The previous chapter showed that James Raab, Chris and Jesse's nemesis has re-entered the picture. _

_A/N: Please see first chapter for all other warnings. All mistakes are my own, not beta'd._

_Thanks to all who have stuck with me and have remained patient for the next update. _

Chapter 6

"Who is this Raab?"

"You don't recognize him?" A bewildered Buck asked.

"No. Should I?"

"We think he is the one that did this to you. He may even be the man who visited you in your hospital room."

"Like I told Agent Gibbs, I didn't see the man's face, but I do remember his voice." Jesse then asked, "Why does he hate me?"

"Duh! You're related to him."

"Sly!"

"Let me rephrase that. You and he tangled the last time you saw each other."

"Tangled? Like how?"

"You stabbed him and he shot you."

"What?" The shock was too much for the teen with no memories.

With his temper barely in check, Chris snarled, "That's it! Get him out of here!"

"Wait a minute I think Sly is right. We can't keep stepping around this. It's like walking on eggshells and I for one don't think it's helping him any."

Chris was ready to kick ass and the Black Marauders knew it; although they also knew their leader.

"Sly, get over here."

"Not this time, dad."

Teddy remained silent but Ezra could see the wheels were no doubt turning. "Do what you need to do son."

"Thanks Ezra."

"What?" Chris rounded on his man. "Have you lost your senses?"

"I agree with them. It's time we handled this differently."

Before things escalated even further Gibbs shouted, "Enough!" In a much softer but sterner tone he continued, "Chris, we need to talk. Marauders grab a seat and stay there. The rest of you start digging I expect some answers when I return. Let's go."

"Agent Gibbs, what should I do?"

"Stay with your friends and keep them out of trouble. Can you do that?"

"I'll try."

_Holy shit! _Jesse could feel the tension radiating around the room and then some. He wondered who would explode first: Gibbs, Chris, or his mutinous friends.

Meanwhile in one of the interrogation rooms Gibbs and Larabee discussed the case. "Where do you believe he is?"

"Knowing Raab he probably left the country; more than likely under an assumed name. I don't understand why he likes screwing with my family. He and that bitch…"

"You need to tell me everything. Your son's life is at stake and possibly even yours."

"Don't you think I know that?" Chris ran his hand through his hair. He then proceeded to tell Gibbs about how he lost his wife and son to Raab and Ella Gaines. "I've never been able to prove that he was mixed up with her in some way. That tangible evidence has eluded me, but my gut says different. The only thing I'm sure of is he blames me for the arrest of his brother. That slippery son of a bitch…do you have any idea how much I'd like to end this for both my son and myself?"

Jethro indeed knew but he didn't say. "One of the things we are going to do is to make sure Raab left the country. If he has you do realize you will be constantly looking over your shoulder for his return."

"Yeah something to look forward to…what I don't understand is why he hates Jesse so much?"

"Your son is too much like you in many ways and even if you don't see it, Raab does. It might even be some sort of jealousy mixed with his revenge."

"Great."

"I think we can rejoin our teams."

"I don't think they made much progress."

"Oh I think they'd surprise us. My team does not want to incur my ire."

"I wouldn't want to do that either. What worries me the most is Jesse's friends."

"I believe they are on to something. Give them a chance after all they are your agents."

"Okay, but don't be surprised if they up and disappear with Jess for a while." As if on cue Chris' cell rings. "Larabe…yeah…uh huh…what do you mean by that? Well think about it…yeah, well tell him…never mind…we will be there shortly."

"Let me guess they're gone."

"Told you so."

"How did they slip away unnoticed especially with Jesse?"

"They're masters of deception and with Jesse's current state of mind…I think you can figure out the rest."

"When we find them…"

"I know you and me both."

Gibbs saw red. He knew when he had laid eyes on that bunch that something would go totally out of whack.

"At least they won't get off the base."

"I wouldn't put it past them."

Disbelieving intense blue eyes met Chris'. "What do you mean by that?"

"Those three are resourceful. They're street smart. If they are determined they will leave the base."

"Damn it, not if I can help it!"

_Whoa and my boys thought I'm scary when I get irate. Shit, I can't hold a candle next to Gibbs here. Hell it's going to be a long day. _

In the bullpen Vin couldn't help but smirk. "What are you thinking?"

"Not thinking Buck it's what I'm feeling."

"Chris?"

"Yeah and I think he's met his match."

"Good or bad."

"Jus' you wait and see."

"McGee! Call the gate make sure they know not to allow four teenage boys to leave the yard."

"Already done."

"And?"

"Nothing yet boss."

"Vin?"

They all knew that particular sound meant Sly sent him a text. Vin looked at his cell and swore. "Don't bother, they're gone."

"How do you know?" Tony leaned over Ezra's shoulder and saw Vin's phone. "What in the hell is that?"

"The People's language. Vin taught Sly." Josiah mentioned matter of factly like.

"The what language?"

"Tony, the People's language refers to the language used by the tribes of the Native Americans."

"How do you know this?"

Not sure who Tony directed the question to, but Chris answered instead. "Vin is fluent in Commanche and Kiowa."

"Why would someone need to know that?"

"It comes when one is raised on a reservation. Isn't that right, Vin?"

The sharpshooter nodded in agreement. "Enough about me, we need to concern ourselves with them boys of ours."

"Especially NCIS' witness."

"Ezra, stay here with Buck, J.D., and Nathan. I'm thinking you can find which alias Raab has used."

"As you wish, just make sure no harm comes to my foster son."

"Boss?"

"Stay here Tony, I'm going with them."

"Got it, we'll keep the wheels moving on this one."

"I expect no less. Gentlemen, let's catch up to your wayward charges."

* * *

Outside the U.S. Naval yard…

"Hey Sly come on!"

He signaled he'd be with them in a minute. "Mom, it's me."

"Sly? What's happened? Where's Vin?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about. I've gone and done it again."

"Oh Sly," She sighed not in an exasperating way, but in that loving mother sort of style. "You know he loves you with every molecule of his being."

"I know mom, it's just…I need to…"

"I will call him and tell him you, Joe, and Teddy need this time with Jesse. It comes at an extremely inconvenient time, but you will accept the consequences of your actions much later."

Gulping slightly, "How did you know?"

"A mother's intuition."

"I love you mom and tell dad I will stay in touch."

"Be careful Sylvester…"

"I know mom. See you soon."

"How did she take it?"

"Like she always does."

"You have the most understanding mother in the world."

"No, I have a mom who knows and trusts me."

"Tanner does too."

"To an extent."

"Okay, whatever. I think it's time we found a place where we can freely talk amongst ourselves."

"Let's go then."

* * *

Gibbs and company scoured the area outside of the naval yard until Vin's phone came alive. _Uh oh, now what?_

_You tell me._

_Thought as much._

_Maria._

_Yep. _"Hey honey, so what have you heard? Okay…but I wish he'd trust me more…I know I understand even if he doesn't see it. Intimidating? Me? Okay I will tone it down some, but it jus' comes naturally when dealing with that group as a whole. Yes he did, proud of him for that…Okay, talk to ya soon. Love ya babe."

"So, what did she have to say?"

"Need to back off give them space and they'll come around."

"And?"

"They've agreed to take their lumps as well."

Gibbs could only shake his head in disbelief. "Is that what you think we should do? Wait it out. They could find trouble on those streets."

"They could, but why don't we give them the benefit of the doubt."

"I don't like that my only witness is out and about."

"Vin, think they'll be back tonight?"

"I bet they'll return tomorrow at some time or another."

"Should we call off the dogs?"

"Nah, give it until morning and we'll see where things are then."

"Let's get back to base and see if anyone has scored anything on that Raab guy."

* * *

Denver, Colorado

She knew the men in her life needed her and it gave her great satisfaction that both Sly and Vin counted on her whenever they were at odds. The difficulties of going from a single parent to two parents still affected her son. She often wondered how much longer it would take until they trusted one another with all that life tended to throw in their direction. This thing with Jesse has taken quite a toll on her son. He feels responsible because of the things that were said before his friend left town. She certainly hoped that Jesse regained those lost memories and see that his friends are still his friends. She wished she could do more but this situation was out of her hands. Well there is one thing she could do and she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Inez, it's Maria, I was wondering would you be free for dinner tonight? Great. Sounds like the perfect plan. See you soon."

* * *

"Um guys, is this really a good idea? Won't Gibbs and Chris be mad?" The three teens cast some unsure glances among themselves before Joe answered.

"Yeah, I'm sure Chris will kick our collective asses later, not quite sure about that agent in charge, but it's worth it. You are our main concern."

"And how are we supposed to get around?"

"Walk or…"

"Sly forget it. No stealing here. Tanner will bust your stupid ass. I'm still trying to figure out why he hasn't yet."

"Hey give me some credit I wasn't thinking that!"

"Then what were you thinking?"

"One of those."

"Okay…I can live with that kind of a choice." So with the money they had they boarded public transportation bus while Sly discreetly kept his dad in the know.

A little while later Teddy suggested they get off the bus and he would secure a vehicle for them at the nearest rental facility.

"Where are we going to get the funds for that kind of an adventure?" Joe sarcastically demanded.

"With this little baby."

Sly's eyes widened in disbelief. "Where did you get that? Tell me you didn't pick Standish's pockets."

"Hell no! He said to use it in an emergency situation and I'm thinking this qualifies as one."

"Lead the way maestro." Joe play bowed in front of his friends.

"Too bad you didn't think of it sooner. We could have saved a few dollars." Sly grumbled. "Come on Jess, we're going to get some wheels."

Jesse blindly followed since he didn't know what to make of their antics. He only hoped Chris and Jethro wouldn't be too mad at all of them.

Once the vehicle had been secured the quartet of boys ventured down some unknown road. "Hey when you see a gas station pull over I'm getting hungry."

"Not a problem."

As Joe and Teddy headed into the gas station they found that left Jesse and Sly in the car. Sly took this particular moment to approach the subject of his own misery. "Jess?"

The other teen looked at him.

"I know you don't remember but I wanted to say how sorry I was for fighting with you. I was wrong for taking out my fears on you. When you said you were leaving the gang I just immediately thought you were leaving your friends. I acted stupidly and I can't ever take back those words I said to you. You are my best friend. I had no right to treat you otherwise. I hope someday you will forgive me." Sly had closed his eyes and looked away. When nothing came from Jesse he tentatively looked up to see his friend again in an unfocused state of mind. "Shit! Jess!"

Looking slightly shaken Jesse snapped out of his daze. "Huh? Where am I?"

"Uh, are you okay?"

"No, Sly, I'm not! I…I've been here…at least I think I have. Where's my truck?"

"Uh…"

"Is that all you can say?" Irritation not only showed in his voice but in his manners as well. "Where are Joe and the others?"

"Uh, Jesse?"

More frustration and irritability were flung back at his friend, "What?"

"What's my middle name?"

"You hate your middle name as much as you hate your first name. Why?"

_Is he really back? _"Humor me."

"Sly…"

"Come on tell me."

"Fine. Romero."

"You're back!"

Jesse rolled his eyes upward wondering what in the hell is wrong with this idiot and where were the other Black Marauders. Just as the last of his patience wore thin Joe and Teddy got back in the car.

"Where the hell were you two?"

Both Joe and Teddy's mouths dropped. "Sly?"

"He's back man."

"Will someone please let me know what the fuck is going on?"

"I take it he passed the test."

Sly nodded once. "Ookay then. I can only give you the briefest of summaries as to why we are here. The rest is up to you and what's in here." Joe gently tapped a finger on Jesse's forehead.

"Why…"

"Hey, I'm talking, you need to listen. So you see…" Joe did the best he could as to filling in what had transpired from the time Jesse left town to the here and now. After he had his say he and the others waited to see if their friend would enlighten them with anything else.

_Holy shit! I'm involved in a murder investigation? What the fuck? _Then he asked the dreaded question. "Who is all here?"

"Us three and your dad's team."

"How is he?"

"Chris? He's hanging in there. He is most definitely worried. Hey at least you are remembering some things."

"Yeah, but not everything. So Raab is behind all this?"

"That's what the NCIS agents think and so does Team Seven. You are their only witness amigo."

"Great, center of attention again."

"You will always be the center of Larabee's world and you know it."

Before any of them could say something Jesse left the car. He made it as far as the backside of the store as a memory hit him hard. By the time his friends caught up to him he was sitting on the pavement unaware of what was going on around him.

"Joe! Is he?"

"Yep, here we go again. Sly would you…"

"Way ahead of you guys."

"What did you guys talk about while we were gone."

"I apologized to him, admitted I was an ass and then he well started asking questions and I almost thought it was too good to be true. I'm glad you guys came back when you did."

The other two agreed as they too sat near their leader and friend to wait out whatever he remembered.

* * *

At the Naval Yard and NCIS the two teams were trying to piece things together and trying to stave off any worry while their junior team was at large. Leading this discussion was DiNozzo while everyone else listened.

"Alright this is what we know. This Raab, CIA Agent, guy is after the Larabee family. He is also the mastermind of the plot that killed Captain Harris. Although Mr. Sergoi pulled the trigger the hit man was also killed by Raab in order to not leave any loose ends. Now what we don't know is whether or not Jesse plays an important role or he was mainly in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Team Seven flinched at the use of those familiar words. "What did I say?"

"Those words…"

J.D. quipped, "Wrong place wrong time."

"What about them?"

"…Are used simultaneously when referring to young Larabee."

"Oh."

"You had to be there in order to understand why Chris or should I say the rest of our team have come to despise the meaning of those words."

"Let's not get off track." Gibbs needed to move this along. "McGee, have you found anything more on Raab?"

"That son of bitch knew we would look for him." The view that came up on the screen showed a very smug man purposefully posing in front of the security camera.

DiNozzo added, "Catch me if you can."

"That certainly sums up the expression." Nathan turned to McGee and asked, "What name did he use?"

"Uh, you are not going to believe this."

"Spit it out already."

"Jesse Christopher Stoddard."

Chris raked a hand through his hair. "Fuckin' bastard."

"Easy big dog, you knew he'd put the screws to you."

"His vendetta runs deep."

"My dear lady you have no idea how deep."

* * *

He found himself sitting upon the hard pavement slightly dazed but with a new determination that he hadn't had in days. Glancing around he saw his friends sitting near him, waiting to see what he had to say.

"I know where my truck is, but you got to let me drive."

"We're with you every step of the way."

"Good to know. Sly, I'm sorry too."

Sly bobbed his head in agreement.

"Joe, you're right I need help. I'm tired of running."

"We all are. It will be a long hard road ahead of us, although at least we have each other."

"After we get there ask them to come."

"Thought you'd say that, it's time we start working together."

_Now all I need is the courage to face my fears and…him._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It's shorter than I would like it to be but many of you have asked for an update. I figured I'd post it while I work on the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews it's starting to fan the embers of creativity that were dormant for so long. Once again not beta'd and all mistakes are my own. Disclaimer: No money has exchanged hands, I work for reviews only. You should have seen how dusty these guys were when I took them off of the shelf. Achoo! I promise to return them as soon as I am done.

_Recap: Jesse fought with his gang and with Chris. He ran away from home. Ended up on the East Coast and is the only witness to the murder of a marine. Problem is Jesse has amnesia. Team Seven and the NCIS team are working together to solve this crime. James Raab has re-entered the picture, creating more chaos for Team Seven, the Black Marauders, and now NCIS. Previous chapter: Jesse has begun to remember the circumstances involving his disappearance and the murder of Captain Harris._

Chapter 7

The area in which they found Jesse's truck was overridden with leaves and garbage. His truck picked up a few more dents and additional scratches to the exterior. What pissed him off the most - all four tires were slashed and the front windshield had been shattered. Yet the biggest surprise came when they popped the hood.

"Holy shit!" Joe dropped the hood like a hot tamale. The other three stood wide-eyed not quite believing what they had seen. "Jess, maybe we should wait until they get here before opening that again."

"Sly, what's their ETA?"

"Well, as of five minutes ago, thirty minutes. Jess, you do realize that Raab left you a calling card."

"Calling card? That's not a calling card! That's a fucking threat!"

"Teej calm down! Text Ezra and tell him we won't touch it again until they arrive. Damn." Jesse raked a hand through his disheveled hair. "Hell, Sly, why don't you and T.J. stay here. Joe, follow me."

"Wait, where are you guys going?"

"I just remembered where they took me."

"I think we should stay together."

Joe and T.J. seconded Sly's suggestion. "Okay, but Sly, keep Tanner informed of our whereabouts as well as you can. I don't want you guys getting into trouble on my account."

"They should understand what we are doing. We are investigating."

"They'll understand up to a point and then the shit will hit the fan."

"I get what you are saying. We are in for one of the biggest lectures ever."

"And then some. Come on, I think I can find it from here."

"You think?" Slack jawed and a bit wary, they willingly followed their leader to wherever the intended destination might be.

Three cars pulled up long after the teens followed another lead. "Is this the place?"

"Must be, take a look at that."

"Dang, someone sure didn't want that to go anywhere, uh, sorry Chris."

Chills ran up and then down his spine before he answered, "Not a problem J.D." He approached Jesse's truck. "Looks like the boys have placed their hands upon it already. We really need to stress to them about tampering with evidence."

"They're teenagers."

"They are also agents."

"Agents in training, you mean."

"Let's start doing our jobs."

"Chris," Vin pointed to an apparent brownish red stain protruding from underneath the hood. "I think you need to take a closer look at this." Both men looked at the ominous sign and after donning the appropriate gloves they lifted the hood.

"Chris, oh my lord, that's…!"

With more calm than he felt Chris answered, "I see it J.D. Obviously Raab wanted to make sure his intentions were clear."

"Ya can't get any clearer than that."

"I want this vehicle thoroughly dusted for prints. Those boys of yours will need to be fingerprinted as well."

"Understood." Looking again at the message Chris felt the underlying anger radiating from it. _**You're mine Larabee…Next time will be the last.**_ "Nathan, make sure you get a scraping of that. I want to know whose blood was used. Ezra, get some photos of that vehicle as well."

"I'm on it, Mr. Larabee."

"Chris, you and Jesse need to watch your backs."

"I know, Josiah. He certainly has a knack in the watching and waiting department. Biding his time until…"

"You and your son become complacent."

"I don't think I will ever be that content until the bastard is either behind bars or six feet under."

"Wishful thinkin' on yer part."

"I only wish he didn't bring Jesse into this. That kid has been through enough."

"And like you haven't."

"Buck, I'm more resilient."

"Sure you are pard. And quit kidding yourself, so is that boy of yours."

"Resilient or not, you and your son have received a death threat. I'd recommend future security."

"Not going to let fear rule me again. I've got my team and Jesse has his friends."

"Even they might not be enough if he decides to go through them to get to you and Jesse."

"Thanks Gibbs, but I've thought on that. I'm not backing down from this fight."

"At whose cost? Yours? Your son's? Friends?"

"Believe it or not I get it. No matter what happens in the future I will not shy away from the help of a friend."

"Good to know, so where to from here?" Gibbs hinted as he too looked around for any other sign of life, mainly those teenage boys.

Buck scanned the area scratching first his head then under his chin. "There's not a building for as far as I can see. Where in the hell could they be?" The next thing they all saw was a figure upon the horizon. "Is that?"

"It's either Sly or T.J., their builds are pretty similar, yet I can't rightly tell from here." Vin pulled out his handy dandy spy glass. "It's Sly, he's waving us on over. Come on, looks like a fairly decent hike."

"Should have expected this," Chris admitted once they got close enough to see where Sly stood waiting on their arrival.

"What is that?"

"An underground bunker, very ingenious on behalf of our suspect I didn't think he had it in him." Ezra continued to survey the lay of the land. "How long has this been here?"

Nathan added, "Probably stumbled upon it then made good use of it in a bad sort of way."

"From the looks of it and the sound structure it's been here for quite some time."

With another look around Gibbs finally said, "Let's go people."

They then followed Sly down into the dark bunker. Sly used his phone to provide light through the darkened interior.

"Where is Jesse?"

The question was met with a response by the one they sought. "Over here. We haven't entered the room," Jesse visibly trembled where he stood. "Not sure if I can."

Gibbs' team used flashlights to look at the doorway and the floor. "McGee, David, see if those black lights pick up any blood between here and the entrance. DiNozzo and Team Seven follow me. You four stay put." Gibbs all but growled the last four words.

"Yes sir." The teens answered.

"Sure, now you listen to him." DiNozzo wryly muttered.

They opened the door and the first scent they encountered was the metallic taint of blood mixed with stale air. The teens quickly yanked up the open collar of their T-shirts to cover their noses and mouths. Jesse, on the other hand, looked as if he might puke.

"Easy kiddo, let's get you outside."

Jesse didn't answer fearful that his nausea might make its presence known.

"Good lord!" Ezra and many of the others withdrew handkerchiefs or bandanas from their pockets. "I'm betting Raab killed our first victim here."

"I'm right there with ya on that."

"Quit your jawing and spread out." Gibbs ordered.

By the time Chris and Jesse re-entered the bunker he could tell the news wasn't good.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, did you find anything?"

"It looks like the Captain died here, most likely moved his body to the car with Jesse and made it look like a hitchhiking gone wrong. Jesse any views on this?"

"Take me back to that room."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but it may help jog a few things. I'm remembering some, but not everything." He then added, "Thanks for asking, dad." The reaction from Chris gave him a new sense of hope in spite of the other memories that remained hidden.

Gibbs, Team Seven, and Jesse arrived at the door to the room where a good deal of the blood remained. "Don't get your hopes up. You may not remember any of it."

"I know." Jesse stepped into the room and tried to relax. A few minutes later he said, "Nothing. I don't get it."

"Don't take it so hard. Sometimes things like this take a while to catch up with you."

"But I was so sure…Wait…" Without saying another word Jesse began moving out of the room and down the narrow corridor. He stopped momentarily and cocked his head as if he could hear something, then continued further down and stopped in front of another closed door. Without too much hesitation he reached for the door handle, turned it, and then entered the room. Fear immediately gripped him as his not so distant past met him with such force it literally took his breath away. He helplessly struggled for some control yet the memory came on strong. He dropped to the floor lost in the darkness of his past…

_Flashback_

_ His wrists and ankles were shackled making it difficult to walk. He and another were forced to shuffle along a dimly lit hallway. The dust kicked up by their passage obscured the light even more. Their captors unmercifully shoved them when they thought they were lagging. He hit the floor hard when one hard shove sent him sprawling. As he struggled to get back up an unwanted hand grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up. "Get on your feet you lazy piece of shit!" _

"_Hey leave the kid alone!" The sound of flesh hitting flesh silenced the other." Move it along, both of you." They were then half dragged and eventually separated into different rooms of some sort. He sprawled onto the hard unforgiving floor once again from a sharp shove from behind. "Make the most of your time, because you haven't got long." His brutal captor snickered as he closed the heavy sounding door. The coldness seeped into his body forcing him to roll over and struggle to get into a seated position. Finally with his back and head against the wall he considered his options. _

In the midst of whatever memory held his son, Chris again felt helpless watching as Jesse kneeled on the floor gasping for breath. _That's it! To hell with everything! _He acted on instinct and impulse before the others could even think about stopping him. His son needed to know he was there for him and he held him in his arms while Jesse rode through this storm, however as soon as one ended another forced its way through.

_Flashback _

"_What's your name kid?_

_ "Jesse Larabee."_

_ "I'm Captain Harris. Sounds like Raab knows you."_

_ "He does."_

_ As the captain started his reply they both heard a blood curdling scream. Jesse felt as if his heart stopped beating. "Jesse, Raab's a killer."_

_ "I know."_

_ "I'm sure I'm not getting out of here alive. I need you to do something for me."_

_ "Sir…"_

_ "Listen it's important."_

_Flashback Ends_

Chris knew when Jesse came back to the present. He heard him take a few deep breaths then tried to struggle out from the arms that held him tight. "Easy kiddo, it's me."

Disoriented by his memories it took Jesse a moment to engage in conversation. "Dad?"

"I'm right here."

"He entrusted me with something, but I can't remember what it was. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, in time it will come."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have faith in you, that's why."

Then Jesse addressed Gibbs, "We were both in this room, sitting side by side. That is after they had roughed up the captain a bit. Agent Gibbs," He hesitated for a moment. "Captain Harris wasn't the only one murdered down here." His statement was met with complete silence.

"What do you remember Jess?"

"We heard a scream. After that the Captain informed me then that in all likelihood he wasn't going to come out of this alive. He said he had something important to tell me. The problem is I can't recall any of it. Then they came and took him away." He shuddered from the memory and was glad when he felt the comforting hands of his dad's upon his shoulders.

A few hours later they were back at the NCIS/Naval Yard where the four of them received a lecture of a lifetime from loco viejo zorro .

"What did I tell you three when you first arrived?"

Silence met Gibbs' question. "If something happened out there to my one and only witness…" The man continued to thunder on and on. The teens sat there and endured it only because they knew the agent was right. They messed up again yet without their radical help they wouldn't be that much closer to the truth. Jesse sat right with them. After all he was their leader. He, too, knew they needed to get their act together and begin to act like the agents Team Seven expected them to be. After the lecture they profusely apologized to the NCIS agents and to Team Seven for their recklessness and their carelessness.

Now with that out of the way they really got down to business.

As the day progressed everyone rehashed the evidence they had gained. It was at one point when Jesse stood and asked if he could see Abby. McGee led the four teens down to Abby's lab. The enthusiastic Goth couldn't have been happier to see Jesse as she drew him into a warm heartfelt hug. The other three stood to the side waiting to see what was up with their leader.

"So what is on your mind?"

"Abby, would it be possible to see Captain Harris' computer? Gibbs recently mentioned something pertaining to it and something is not quite sitting right with me."

"What is so perplexing my young padawan learner?"

Jesse smiled, Abby was so down to earth with him. "That's the thing, I'm not sure, but I feel as if I need to see it. You know…like in its entirety."

Abby looked to McGee, "It couldn't hurt. If he finds something that we didn't all the better, don't you think?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Alright, but be careful with it."

"I will. I promise."

TBC

*Loco viejo zoro translates to Crazy old fox


End file.
